


Salvation

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Memory Loss, Other, psychological abnormality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 本篇涉及较多google翻译出来的拉丁文，并且考虑到阅读感受，不打算进行全部脚注翻译或者文内翻译，请复制黏贴至google翻译求解，使用其他翻译器的话，请无视这些拉丁文的语法错误_(:з」∠)_也因为这个，这篇写完以后会考虑翻译成英文。另，文中提到的用爱爱进行精神病治疗的方法人类不适用啊！人类不适用！人类不适用！有心理医生对你这么说是可以告性侵犯和猥亵的！（是真的被简中的舆论环境搞得过于敏感了_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇涉及较多google翻译出来的拉丁文，并且考虑到阅读感受，不打算进行全部脚注翻译或者文内翻译，请复制黏贴至google翻译求解，使用其他翻译器的话，请无视这些拉丁文的语法错误_(:з」∠)_  
> 也因为这个，这篇写完以后会考虑翻译成英文。  
> 另，文中提到的用爱爱进行精神病治疗的方法人类不适用啊！人类不适用！人类不适用！有心理医生对你这么说是可以告性侵犯和猥亵的！  
> （是真的被简中的舆论环境搞得过于敏感了_(:з」∠)_

·

最开始的时候，这只不过是一份工作。

·

在天上与地下宣布，相比较于零和相争，还是合作共赢比较好之后，就有一部分的天使与恶魔疯了。对于这部分精神病人，两边采取互换工作人员对其进行生理和心理安抚。

吃饭的时候，Aziraphale总是能听到同事抱怨，负责的恶魔活儿太好了一个月一次都受不太了之类的。听起来像是埋怨，但明显也有些显摆的意思。天使从来融入不进餐桌上的对话，因为他负责的那位就没有认真碰过他，连话都没和他说过几句。更不要说他的那只恶魔只有在他把眼睛蒙上后才会从黑暗深处缓缓爬出来。

大多数天使从来没接触过恶魔，也从来没想过大多数恶魔就算脑子出了点问题也都比人类要好说话，更不要说生理性欢愉上的技术都一套一套的。

不过这帮天使肯定不会知道，犯有精神病的天使在负责的恶魔们手里，主要还是以专业的心理谘商为主。只有病人主动提，负责的恶魔才会抱抱他们。

今天晚上又得去那家伙那里了，叼着勺子的Aziraphale想。他叹了口气，他不打算吃药了。天使们的性需求毕竟不是那么高，一个月一次的频率对他们来说也是略有些频繁，一般去负责的精神病人那里之前他们都会吃点小药片。

而吃了小药片却被吊一整个晚上的胃口，那可不是什么好受的事。更不要说Aziraphale已经被他的那只恶魔吊了好几回。

尽管最后自己的阴茎总会被包裹在一根极为狭窄内里又十分细嫩的穴腔里，然后随着穴腔的收缩颤抖着射在里面，但没有被照顾到的双性孔洞总是麻痒得难受，总得在事后靠假体自慰来满足生理需求。

所以那些说着自己负责的恶魔在床上有多么雄起的玩笑话，对Aziraphale来说都是扎心了的。

换衣服的时候天使也想，自己负责的那只恶魔的心理问题是不是其实是抑郁症或者社交障碍之类的，天堂这样一刀切的性伴侣式工作安排反而会给它带去困扰。镜子里映出天使身上纷繁交错的情趣内衣绑带，他并不知道那个沉默的恶魔喜欢什么，他也只是换着花样来，BDSM、兔女郎、服务生……今天是修女。稍微有些紧身的修女服被罩到身上，开叉的侧边里露出诱惑的黑色丝袜。

那只恶魔没有和他说过一句话，Aziraphale也从未见过那只恶魔的样貌。那个家伙对天使只有一个要求：进地下室的时候把眼睛蒙上，否则不会见客。

那只恶魔的关押地点十分耐人寻味，是一间大教堂（cathedral）的地下室，据说是因为这只恶魔过于凶悍，Aziraphale之前没有天使能靠近他，权衡再三，地狱才同意用一间信众和牧师并不是很多的大教堂来对它进行制衡。每次过来，天使其实都有疑问，那个恶魔其实很安静，不会像其他恶魔对来访的天使们怒吼、咆哮、追打，怎么说是凶悍呢？而且，就算是一所懒洋洋的教会，教堂也还是教堂，一只恶魔被关在这里的地下，灵魂真的不疼吗？

回答他的，只有地下室的灯火，和静静关着的大门。

铁环叩完约定的三声，Aziraphale便把门打开。恶魔的房间很大，却比外头冷些，内里似乎还连着天然地下洞穴，有时能听到水滴声。

若按往常，天使会在关门后先把客厅的蜡烛点上，放下每个月的补给，安排好与衣装相匹配的场景或装置，吃药，往身体里放入抚慰道具，最后蒙上眼，等待鳞片摩擦着木地板的声音出现。但这天，他有些受够了。

没有回应是最令人难以忍受的事情之一。

“恶魔先生，我觉得我们得谈谈。”关上门，点亮灯盏，Aziraphale拉过椅子坐下，对着房间深处的黑暗说，“我只是个打工的，你别难为我。如果你对这样不顾你意愿的性爱服务不感兴趣，你可以提，那我也少一件麻烦事，大家都高兴。”

未被灯盏照亮的黑暗沉默。

“我就实话跟你说吧，每次我过来都得吃点小药片，否则我担心自己没法满足你。”天使从补给包里翻出一板药拍在桌子上，“谁知道你都不碰我，那让我一个人在那儿干熬我算什么？我也不是那么想干这件事，权当行善积德，但我也犯不着受这种委屈。”

Aziraphale想到搞BDSM的第一次，自己有点害怕却也有点小期待，因此希望对方能有拆礼物那样的惊喜便往两个穴里都塞了跳蛋，然后以两腿大张的姿势把自己锁在了一根倒十字架上。想到那一个人在地下室干熬到晕过去的晚上，他肠子都悔青了。

不过晕过去之前，有什么滑嫩的东西含上了他的前端；醒来的时候自己睡在沙发上，衣服都换好了，双穴里的东西也都拿了出来，茶几上有已经凉了的红茶。

“你不让我看你脸，可以，但你至少说句话。不谈你是不是对我这个不争气的构成猥亵，你话都不说一句，我怎么知道你的情况，怎么给你看病呢？”

黑暗中传来有什么东西刮过地面的“沙沙”声响，随后阴风大作，防风灯和蜡烛毫无征兆地熄灭了。Aziraphale察觉到有什么东西蒙上了自己的眼睛，用手触碰，那似乎只是一根普通的布条，没有异味，只有浅淡的灰尘气息。

接着，有什么细长的东西钻进了天使的耳廓，惹出一声惊叫，不多时便转成求饶的呻吟。

“先生，耳朵里……啊……不可以，哈……唔嗯，好糟糕……”耳道的敏感程度不亚于乳尖和性器，Aziraphale夹紧了双腿，他感觉自己的女穴要高潮了，但一双人类的手隔着裙裾抚上了他的大腿和前端，用修女裙的丝绵布料细细勾勒出三角区的诱惑轮廓。

耳道里作祟的细长物什被抽出，似是人的唇瓣含了含天使的耳垂，然后一颗脑袋轻轻搁在了天使的肩窝上，耳边响起略带蛇类吐信声的轻浅呼吸。天使不禁抬手触碰身后人的面庞，那恶魔缩了一下，但周遭的黑暗令他安心，他便任由天使抚摸。

深陷的眼窝，高耸的眉骨，瘦削的脸颊，尖刻的下颌；薄唇，高鼻梁，还有些凹凸不平的……Aziraphale立马便意识到这恶魔为何不愿让任何人看到他的脸。

恶魔的脸上有伤，足以毁容的伤，并且没有在出事后得到妥善处理；但从骨相来看，应该是个帅哥的，可惜了。

“我以为你对这种事情不感冒。”双腿微微打开，身后人的双手便深入下去，隔着衣袍按揉天使的阴茎和花穴。

“Si uultis. ”这是Aziraphale第一次听恶魔说话，很有磁性也很低沉，但它说的话很奇怪，不是现存的任何语言，倒像是书上记载的古语。乍一听天使也没分清是古英语还是德语还是拉丁文，不过大致意思能够听懂。

没想到这人还文邹邹的，天使单纯地这么以为。

“我没有关系。我今天没吃药，不至于那么饥渴，重点是你。”天使按住在下半身有些讨好却也有些手足无措的双手，“你希望我能为你做点什么？什么都可以，这就是我在这里的意义。”

恶魔很瘦，瘦到有点脱形，光是摸那双手天使就感觉得出来，而且它的确不善社交，那双手在微微颤抖。

恶魔没有回答他。

“嗯——那么聊聊？聊聊你为什么对其他人那么凶？为什么之前对我那么冷淡？”

身后的家伙发出猫一样呼噜噜的声音，双手也从天使胯下抽出，环上腰按了按天使的小肚子。

“嘿！”

Aziraphale赶紧把那双调皮的手拍开，但与此同时，肩头的重物感也消失不见，眼前的布帛被解开，室内的灯光重新亮起，刚才好像从未有人来过。

天使一愣，遂失落下来，他还以为与那个恶魔更进一步了，结果还是什么也没有。他又得孤零零地在这个地下室熬三天，也许下次他该带本书来看的。

天使刚想翻补给包，看看有什么能杀时间的玩意儿，脚踝却好像被什么东西拽住，带着鳞片的粗长物什顺着腿向上钻进了天使的裙裾里，缠在了天使的大腿上。湿滑的细物挑开丁字裤与花瓣，探入天使体内，摩挲起内里的肉壁。

那是一根极细的……硬要说的话，像是舌头，没有什么被侵犯感，但天使就是舒服到瘫在桌上，完全站不起来。光是被刮蹭肉瓣和花蒂他就喜欢到不行，一点点麻痒就让他倍感失禁，花蕊似乎都为了爬到腿间的这位小东西流出晶莹的露水。

微微蠕动的身子，细密的鳞片，还有从裙子开叉里探出来蹭了蹭天使掌心的小脑瓜，无一不在告诉Aziraphale，他被一条黑蛇给调戏了。

啊，我也太失败了，恶魔不鸟我，我却差点被一条野蛇舔到高潮……天使刚想如此自怨自艾，他却突然想起，似乎前几次自己醒来的时候，茶几上都会有个竹编篮子，里面应该睡着什么黑色的东西，但待他回过神来想要好好察看时，里头却什么都没有。

以及，这条蹭着自己掌心的黑蛇身上，有着不少已经痊愈了的旧伤。

天使起身走了两步，黑蛇便识相地游到地上，立起身子看他。Aziraphale这才留意到，黑蛇的尾尖上套着一个有着奇怪纹路的金环，而那个，好像是给这些有精神疾病恶魔的限制令。

“恶魔……先生？”

他蹲下，尽可能平视黑蛇。黑蛇吐了吐信子以示回应。

得，这恶魔的确有病，还病得不轻。要么，就是他Aziraphale脑子出问题了，把一条普通黑蛇认成一个暴戾恶魔。

不过这条黑蛇的个头的确是比普通锦蛇要大上好几分，天使庆幸这家伙适才没把自己的腿骨给勒断，也庆幸这家伙没有直接往自己的肚子里钻。

但不得不承认，天使的性欲已经被撩拨了起来，内裤已经湿透了，无论是前端还是花穴。

他突然意识到这恶魔要什么。

“啧，真是个病得不轻的家伙。”他埋怨了一句，黑蛇仰头看他，他摸了摸黑蛇的脑袋，“好了别急，你这人实在是……”

“口不对心。”

浸湿的黑色丁字裤被褪下，随便扔在地上，天使往自己眼上蒙了几圈绷带。

“操我。这是我的愿望。”

·

一切都来得太快，Aziraphale意识到将要真正发生些什么的时候，已经被恶魔按在墙上侵占唇舌，指节在滑腻的花穴里进出，带出一些分泌过多的露水，同时润泽略显干燥的后庭。

那黑蛇就是恶魔，只是他不愿别人看到他的脸，就算是示好也只用可爱些的动物样貌示人。

只是，Aziraphale还是搞不清楚，为什么这恶魔一定要像奴仆一样得到自己的首肯。明明来的第一天就和它说过了，甚至是绑在倒十字上对着黑暗怒吼的，恶魔可以对他做任何事，除了伤害性命。他不信这个闷骚的家伙没有听见。

“Sanctimonialis，uh？”这下天使明确了，恶魔说的是拉丁语，一个几百年没人再用了的东西。

“是的，怎么了？”

“Quare？et habitu ante？”

恶魔的拉丁语略显生涩，并不是因为它不熟悉这门语言，而是交谈这件事对他就有障碍，天使非常明确地从有些慌张的语气里感受到了这一点。他摸了摸黑蛇的脑袋聊表鼓励与安慰。

“我不知道你是什么样的家伙嘛，就……那种东西哪个恶魔不喜欢呢？也许是我对你们的刻板印象，我道歉。”

恶魔的长发刷过环上颈项的天使双臂，他摇了摇头，似是表示天使不需要道歉。指节又深入了几分，触及天使万分舒适的那个部分，拇指撩拨着由于兴奋而微微胀大的蒂尖儿。

“……哈啊，喜欢……唔……”唇舌又一次被黑蛇的利齿与信子堵住，天使的男性性征已是硬挺，裙裾的布料勾勒出其昂扬的形状和湿润的伞冠，喘息的间隙他向恶魔求饶，“进来……差不多了……”

黑蛇浅吻上色情修女的鼻尖，让他做了一道难以抉择的选择题：

“hic？”他重重戳进花穴，惹出天使一阵带着婉转尾音的尖叫。

“et hic？”指尖抽出，又缓缓挤进后穴，天使伴着黑蛇的动作大口喘息。

“aut tam？”后庭依旧被抚慰着，但有什么末端细巧的东西爬上天使的身子，挤进双腿之间，缓缓探入天使的花蕊。是黑蛇的尾巴尖儿。

鬼使神差地，Aziraphale竟无比希望自己能被面前看不到样貌的恶魔完全填满。他并不认识面前的黑蛇，却莫名有种熟悉感，也莫名觉得黑蛇本不该如此束手束脚，人也不该如此少言寡语。

他将黑蛇环紧了些，让对方下半身粗壮的蛇尾挤进双腿之间，献上一个深吻。

“我贪心，你也一直没有给够我，我都要。”

当然，天使也只单纯地以为这个下半身是蛇的恶魔将会同时用尾巴尖和性器侵犯自己，生物并没有学太好的他自然不会记得蛇有两根 半阴茎（semi-penis）。

黑蛇把裙裾撩起，让天使叼在嘴里，媚人的黑丝一览无余，情趣内衣的绑带在略紧的上身布料下若隐若现，随天使的呼吸上下起伏。尾尖和指节撤出温暖的内腔，花蕊吐露出点滴汁液，天使在邀请他进入。

左腿被抬起，双穴大张的姿态让Aziraphale有些不安，更不要说有两根奇怪的东西顶在穴口，没有一根是有鳞片的尾巴尖儿。他将黑蛇拥紧了些，两根阴茎也顺势缓缓进入天使体内。

被填满的感觉十分神奇。他喜欢这份饕足感，他喜欢自己的两个骚穴都被同一个人填满的酸胀感，他喜欢自己在这个恶魔面前手无缚鸡之力的无力感。他希望面前的恶魔能狠狠蹂躏自己，让两个骚穴都红肿万分、都充满精液、都无法合上。

在黑蛇完全进入的那一瞬间，天使又爱又惧，因为他莫名地想成为面前这只恶魔的肉便器，好像自己欠了他一整个世界，用身体来还远远不够。

身为天使，还身着修女服与恶魔做爱的背德感让Aziraphale兴奋，特别是黑蛇缓缓抽插性器，牵拉出一些内腔的粉嫩穴肉，再重重顶进去的时候。像是无数次地被弄坏再重新被修好，自己只是这条黑蛇的性爱玩具。

萦绕耳际的呼吸开始变得粗重且紊乱，性器进出的频率也开始难以预测，Aziraphale试图迎合恶魔节奏的内壁收缩也开始变得困难。天使的左腿也被放下一些，但胯被掰得更开，黑蛇的虎口卡上身下人的腹股沟，在丰润的大腿根部抠出深深的红痕。

它快到了，他早在高潮顶端。天使的男性性器已是哭个不停，乳白的泪滴随着恶魔的每一次挺入而汩汩涌出。两根性器完全没入天使体内，双腿间的肌肤摩擦着蛇的腹鳞，已是有些泛红。

恶魔将Aziraphale微微顶离地面，托住身上人圆润的双臀使其安心，让天使尽可能把重心放在两人的结合处。

“poterat …… ego hoc facere？”它亲吻着天使的下颌，在天使耳边留下按耐不住的请求。

“唔……可以，当然可以。”

他想被这条黑蛇注满白浊，期待着被修女裙遮盖的双腿间都是满溢的精液，所以他夹紧了堪堪踮地的双腿，将恶魔粗壮的下半身躯干困在自己会发出“扑哧扑哧”淫靡水声的腿间，让恶魔的性器深深陷入自己的两个酸胀不已的肉穴里。

粗暴，随心所欲，混帐。Aziraphale满心期待着自己的性爱对象是这样的一个恶魔，但黑蛇似乎与这几个词完全不沾边。黑蛇的温柔贴心反倒使他心尖痒痒，他并不那么希望黑蛇是善解人意的存在。

因为这样，恶魔的精神病主诉就是合理的了。

腿间的蛇身微微挺动了两下，微凉的汁液灌注进了天使体内，伴随着一个绵长到令人窒息的深吻。口腔被蛇信攻城略地式地侵占，黑蛇身上淡淡的血腥气占据了气管里的所有空间，呼吸困难所带来的高潮让Aziraphale又一次精液失禁。下腹部被注流冲击到痉挛，两股战战完全无法站立，天使只得将自己完全挂在黑蛇身上，纵然这会让体内肆虐的两根性器嵌得更深几分。

松口的恶魔把释放完的性器退出一点，身子也离地面近些，好让Aziraphale能站在实地上。确定天使能勉强自主站立后，它便完全退出性器，并将两根已经缩小的半阴茎收回泄殖腔。随后，都不用等天使开口，它就将天使抱起，放到了单间深处的柔软床铺上。

一般来说床事后，要么二者相看两厌谁也不理谁，彼此分房睡冷静一晚进入贤者时间；要么腻歪得要死，在搂搂抱抱卿卿我我中欢欣入眠。这两种可能性天使都设想过，可偏偏没想过这精神病恶魔是第三种，完全无法推测行为的类型。

Aziraphale已经累瘫了，但如果这恶魔想再来一次，他也乐意接受，所以完全没管自己四仰八叉躺到床上后这条蛇打算干什么。又一次掀开裙子的时候他没在意，那瘦削的双手掰开他胯的时候他还十分配合地把腿张开，但在阴茎被包裹进某个熟悉的细窄穴腔时他坐不住了。

黑蛇在用灵巧的蛇舌帮他清理。不光是这次，前几个月他自己把自己逼进绝路时其实也是黑蛇在他意识涣散时帮他释放；并且不光是前端，蛇信子舔干净前端后遂缓缓游走到溢着白浊的玫瑰上，小心翼翼地探入花蕊亲吻搅动起来，试图把注入玫瑰深处的乳脂奶油给舔舐干净。

“恶魔先生……恶魔先生！”天使推了推双腿间的脑袋，黑蛇没有停下。

Aziraphale又羞又气，他自是不好意思。适才那细嫩皮肉的触感意味着他受黑蛇的照顾不是一天两天了。尽管他对此也早有心理准备，但知道是黑蛇本尊帮他舔他实在是过意不去。

他本来以为会是恶魔指使眷属在他睡觉时玩弄他顺便帮他解决麻烦之类的。

更不要说，那蛇信子还舔得他万分舒适。虽谈不上让他高潮，但内里每一寸的舔舐都让天使弓起腰肢，收紧小腹，发出难耐的闷哼与浅吟。

作为正餐后的最后一道甜点，可以说是完美地令人意犹未尽。

如果恶魔是男公关之类的，Aziraphale也许会夸他一句专业，但现在这种立场，天使完全不知该如何评价。

“你为什么要做这种事？你知道这是多此一举的。”黑蛇欲遁入黑暗之时，天使扯住了他的衣袍。

“thee odium eam.”恶魔愣了一下，但还是乖乖坐到床边，脱口而出的话语透露出他的惊慌。

“我没有谴责你的意思，我也不讨厌这个。”Aziraphale连忙摆手，若是让对方自责他就更没人性了，“我想说的是，你没必要如此屈尊，恶魔向天使低头本来就是很奇怪的事。就算天堂帮地狱处理你们这些精神病人，大家也是互惠互利，彼此是平等的。我会对我做出的一切行为、一切决定负责，你没必要像家仆一样照顾我到这份上。”

“需要被人照顾的是你，你究竟想要什么，喜欢什么，才是我们需要解决的问题。床笫之事只是大家权衡下来对恶魔们而言比较合适的一个奖励和安慰方式，毕竟我们天使的共情力比较差。”

蛇鳞刮擦着地面的声音变响，恶魔把刚才的话又说了一遍，但声音低了下去，明显有些失落：

“thee odium eam.”

它并没有听进Aziraphale的话。

“Paenitet.”

它说了对不起。

天使意识到自己好像说错了话，因为恶魔们不可能如此轻易地表达歉意，更何况黑蛇根本没有什么好对不起的。

唯一的可能性便是，性爱和他的心病有关。那天堂的一刀切性爱服务对这条蛇的诊治来说便是下下策中的下下策。

毁容、变不完全的人形、讨好型人格、自卑、通用语言障碍、社交障碍、喜暗……天使算是通过这次捡到的一些碎片勉强拼凑出了黑蛇的一份性格侧写。黑蛇是最好处理的那种，却也是最难治愈的那种。因为它是个恶魔，所以症状十分明显；如若它是个人类或天使，那这症状会被完全忽略。“温柔”这个词，能将它的症状给概括了个全。

Aziraphale突然想知道黑蛇现在是什么表情。是笑，还是在哭。是个正常的变态恶魔，还是个不正常的胆小鬼。

天使便把蒙眼的绷带解了下来，点亮了一旁的床头灯。

他本以为黑蛇会惊恐地看向他，或者尖叫一声躲到黑暗里去。但恶魔就像睡着了一样没有什么反应，只是在灯火亮起的一瞬，它戴上了兜帽。过大的兜帽盖住了黑蛇的大半张脸，只有松松扎起的血色长发从阴影中钻到天使眼前。

Aziraphale想起交代工作时，Gabriel带来的地狱侧的传话：“他是个很精明的恶魔，对任何事情都有plan B，也因此封闭了内心。”

对于不希望别人看到的面容，黑蛇的确有对策，但它似乎完全不在意被别人看到兽态的下半身，纵然蛇身上有着无数触目惊心的深重伤痕。看着那些割裂鳞片的血红色痊愈伤迹，甚至有不少切断再接续起来的痕迹，天使的心都在颤。

这是发生了什么？是什么样的事情才造成这要命的伤情？这几乎不可能痊愈的伤势又是怎么被治好的？

现实面前，语言是如此苍白无力。

“对不起。”Aziraphale熄了灯，又重新把蒙眼的绷带系上。

他意识到自己对黑蛇的不尊重，他根本不了解黑蛇的一分一毫。恶魔是难治的那一类，很快出效果明显不可能，他再急也没有用；但恶魔也是好管的那一类，这才是天使该庆幸的事情。

也许只有时间能让黑蛇开口。它受到过极为深重的伤害，它承受不了别人对他的任何“强迫”行为，所以它形成了这样的讨好型人格。它的愿望、它的诉求从来就不重要，也从来没人告诉过它这些是重要的，然后慢慢地，这些就都被它忘记了。

想着想着，天使抽泣起来，明明不是他的事，他却没来由地如此伤心。天使们本来就站在道德高地审视一切，却鲜有人站在当事人的角度察看他们所遭受的苦难。他其实是很过分的那一群人之一。

“Angelus？”床垫晃了一晃，黑蛇缓缓游到Aziraphale身边睡下。

“……我不叫安杰洛斯，恶魔先生。”天使一边抽泣一边回答，他只把这个称呼当成是恶魔认错了人，“我叫……亚茨拉斐尔……呜……”

“Angelus……”

黑蛇还是没有把天使的话听进去。但在踌躇了几分钟之后，它把Aziraphale拉进了自己怀里，像抱着个软绵绵的抱枕一般沉沉睡去。

“先生……”天使想说些什么，头顶上却已传来轻缓的呼吸声，“算了，随便了。”

他还是没能知道黑蛇想要什么。在搞清楚这件事情之前，他能做的也许只有陪伴。

不过，下个月他应该带些书来看，给蛇讲讲故事可能比性爱更有用。如果黑蛇想做，那到时候再说，反正他也挺喜欢就是了。

·

—— TBC ——


	2. Chapter 2

·

接着，是互相了解。

·

Aziraphale开始带书本和工作去黑蛇所在的教堂地下室处理。事实证明，那个恶魔的确对性爱不感兴趣，但它对天使带来的其他一切都很好奇，甚至在知道了天使把它这儿当成半个办公室之后，十分大方地把深处内室的灯也打开了，甚至默许天使去有着清澈地下湖泊的天然洞穴看看。

于是，天使知道了这恶魔其实也并不是对外界感兴趣，而是对他这个“搭档”感兴趣。毕竟这家伙这儿有电脑，有wifi，甚至有服务器，它对外面的世界了解得一清二楚；甚至连Aziraphale什么时候来，会穿什么衣服、带什么东西来，都知道得明明白白。

因为它黑了这间教堂的所有监控摄像头，包括更衣室的。

起初，在察觉到这些事之后天使十分生气，这意味着黑蛇知道所有的事情但最开始几次还是把他干晾着，像是在暗处监视圈养猎物的诱捕者，他甚至有些后怕。但看着那条乖巧老实地盘在他大腿上睡觉的黑蛇，他气就消了一半。毕竟问题的根本还是在于，性爱并不是恶魔情绪发泄的正确出口，它和其他的地狱精神病例有着极大的区别。

Aziraphale翻阅着黑蛇的档案，这恶魔没有名字，来历也十分蹊跷，从文书档案中几乎找不到任何有用的信息。他所知道的，只有黑蛇是怎么被发现的这一件事而已：事情很简单，有一对搭伙的天使与恶魔来教堂所在的小镇子上凑KPI，都还没安顿下来呢，就被这黑蛇毫不留情地打了出去。

薄薄的小册子翻过一页，在寂静的空气里发出轻微的“哧啦”声响，蜷着的黑蛇稍许挪了挪位置，它抬头看了看天使，又静悄悄地把头埋起来休息。天使刚拿到这份档案时只想笑，现在再仔细阅读却是觉得蹊跷万分。当时，黑蛇听不进去任何天堂与地狱职员的劝说，更为难以理解的是，居然连Gabriel和Beelzebub联手都没法把他打趴下。

因为据说，黑蛇手上有根本不可能出现在人间的武器：战争炎剑、公正天平、权利王冠，只差死神的死亡之镰。光一把炎剑，再加上他那生人勿进的架势，除非撒旦爬出硫磺池，造物主降下天罚，否则当世没人治得了这条黑蛇。

但是，他听人类的话。也亏得教堂所在村庄的人们出面讲和，恶魔才把炎剑收了回去。

据人类说，黑蛇大约在中世纪的时候就来到了这个村子，当时这个村庄受瘟疫影响严重，亏得这位先生，他们的先祖们才熬过中世纪的瘟疫和女巫狩猎。并且日后，工业革命的电，信息革命的网，也都是黑蛇牵进来的。也因此，没人过问黑蛇的来历，也没人过问他为什么只会讲拉丁语，更没人过问他为什么住在教堂里。

不过，问到为什么这里的人类没有把它当作神明来崇拜时，人们说，因为没有人能长久地记得它。如果建立祭坛，第二天祭坛就会消失不见；如果把黑蛇的故事记录下来，书卷会不翼而飞，电脑里的文件会不知所踪；如果画像，最好的画家也画不出黑蛇的样貌；如果拍照或摄像，则根本没法在底片或是采集卡里留下黑蛇的哪怕一个像素。所以，关于这只恶魔的事情，是人们口传身授留下来的。也因为恶魔一直在这个村庄里晃荡，所以倒也没有什么小辈是不相信的。

如果说其他的天使或恶魔病例是犯了病的家养宠物，那这位恶魔就是莫名其妙冒出来的一条躁郁症流浪蛇，天堂和地狱都没有它的任何留档记录。更不要说两边的负责人都重新验过，并且和四骑士交涉过，炎剑、天平、王冠、镰刀，它们都在它们应该沉睡的地方好好睡着，灰都积得可厚了，完全没有被人动过的痕迹。

在把恶魔堪堪圈养在村庄教堂地下室之后，天堂派来过不少天使，但都被那条黑蛇的火焰燎了。唯一没受伤的，只有Aziraphale。更荒谬的是，他第一次过来时还摆了个任人宰割的BDSM开腿姿态，却除了心态崩了以外，一点儿外伤没受。他回伦敦报告时办公室的所有人都是傻的，他们甚至开了赌盘说Aziraphale会被搞到几级伤残，然后没有人赌零级，开盘的Ligur赚了个盆满钵满。

“醒了？”再次察觉到鳞片剐蹭的天使挠了挠黑蛇探出来的脑袋，“我们谈谈好么？几乎都只有我在说话，我也是会感觉无聊的。”

恶魔便化作人形，从一旁拉了个凳子坐下。

黑蛇慢慢把生活区域开放给他的这几个月，天使意识到恶魔并不是不能变出双腿，只是用双腿走路会让它感到吃力，同时也解释了补给中为什么总是会有封闭针、阻断剂和止疼片。Aziraphale不是铁石心肠，他不可能完全不担心，但他验了黑蛇的躯体，包括有明显伤痕的蛇身，他什么都验不出来。

是什么“都”验不出来。

他没法看到骨骼，没法看到肌肉，没法看到内脏，没法看到灵魂。他只能看到黑蛇的外在表现，一只伤痕累累的恶魔，别无其他。

他更不可能不感到害怕。那次他直接唤出了特别为他审批通过的炎剑对着黑蛇，愤怒且惊恐地问黑蛇它究竟是什么，无暇顾及他自己的所有行为其实都不该表现在一个精神病人面前。

他也许会长久地记得黑蛇那天的行为。

恶魔凑了上来，把脖颈对准剑刃，全然不顾炎剑上的净化之火对它造成的灼烧，然后它说：

“Si vos would sentire melius. ”

烈焰卷上衣袍，恶魔的漆黑外袍被烧了个干净，露出内里被黑色衬衫包裹着的消瘦身躯，Aziraphale第一次看到黑蛇的面容。火星在血红的发丝间跳动，映照着璨金的尖厉兽瞳。如果忽略以左眼为中心散射到整张面庞的崩裂式伤迹，应是个极为美丽的人。天使的炎剑摔落到地上，因为那对金瞳说着沉默的对不起。

然后他们做爱了。期间天使始终抽泣着问它疼不疼，亲吻抚摸它脸上每一寸受伤的肌肤，并帮它疗愈适才被燎到的肩颈处。黑蛇始终只用一个词回答他：

“supervacuus.”

但事后，黑蛇照样戴着兜帽，天使想摘下时它依旧会制止，它不愿让天使看自己的脸。但它不再抗拒天使探进兜帽阴影里的指尖，描摹它眉眼的轮廓。

“说真的，我有什么特别的吗？”时间拨回到现在，Aziraphale翻看着黑蛇的档案，直接在恶魔这儿写起病例报告，黑蛇的脸依然笼罩在阴影里，安静地坐在一边，“为什么天上地下这么多天使恶魔，你只接受我一个人？”

它没回答。

“当我没问，我只是好奇。”天使知道黑蛇不会回答，单凡不能用10个拉丁语单词说清楚的问题他从来不会回答。

·

由于恶魔“温柔”的精神问题，本应由病人主导的性爱需求在这间较为宽敞的教堂地下室里变成了由治疗者主导的状态，而这一地位转换使得Aziraphale与恶魔的关系反倒更像地狱给有病的天使们安排的疗程。天使时不时也会在黑蛇于体内轻缓顶动时想，他自己才是有病的那一个也说不定。

他一直想问一件事，关于黑蛇对所有人狠厉却对他温顺的理由，关于黑蛇在最开始无视了他所给予性爱服务的原因。毕竟他被晾在这地下室丢脸地自顾自高潮那么多次，天使心里那道坎儿总是过不去，他想问得要死。可每每想起时都已经在床事中了，然后理所应当地，因为高潮而被忘得一干二净。

所以，好不容易在普通日程时想起这个问题，Aziraphale便把这件事记录进了手机提醒。也可预见地，这条提醒在某个极为不合时宜的时候响了起来。

恶魔的指尖和尾巴正细细摩擦着天使两个穴腔的内壁，诱其湿润，并奇怪地问了天使两声“Quare”。天使正一边享受着一边思虑黑蛇究竟问的啥，茶几上的手机屏幕亮了一下，跳出那个令Aziraphale尴尬的实在问题：

【他奶奶的为什么这条死蛇开始不碰我？！】

毕竟是写给自己看的，天使就写得“真性情”了一些。此时此刻，他十分希望黑蛇看不懂英文，当然那根本不可能。身体里两根瘦削的指节顿了一下，随后往更深处探去，按揉上那个绝对会让身上的家伙腰肢酸软的敏感地，惹得天使淫叫出声，前端男性性器也硬挺了几分。

但随后，黑蛇便将侵占双穴的手指和尾尖撤出，尾巴内卷，用粗糙些的蛇身部分外侧鳞片微微摩擦起天使两腿间的细嫩肌肤和脆弱花瓣。而每当恶魔做出这种好似前戏却又比前戏粗暴一些的举动，Aziraphale便知道他想和自己交涉，但这位先生的社交开关似乎直接短路了，他没法清楚地表达自己想问的和想说的，那只好让天使先开口询问。

“……你别生气，我是真的很想问你这件事才会这么记。”鳞片上细小的凹凸擦着肉瓣和花蕊，诱起细小的波澜，天使拍了拍黑蛇内卷的尾巴，尾巴尖儿遂延伸到臀缝，像一张较为温顺的砂纸，逐渐把天使两腿之间、双丘之间的肌肤磨得通红。

“Certe non.”黑蛇吻了吻身上人的侧颈，手上抚慰着天使已经有些含泪的阴茎。

太好了，他没生气。Aziraphale瞬间放松下来。

“那你得回答我这个问题，毕竟你看我们俩现在在性爱上还是挺融洽的。”天使握住黑蛇在他下腹部乱摸的双手，无论多少次，他都感觉它太瘦了，纵然这恶魔表示过它不用太多的吃食就能养活，每个月的配给里也是药品居多，“我第一次来的时候……呃……”

说到第一次过来，天使难免觉得丢尽了脸。他本来以为这位恶魔不出现那表示也没人看着，却没想到这恶魔全部看在眼里；这尴尬的光被跳蛋就搞到高潮的事儿被看光也就看光了，如果黑蛇没任何表示那也就算了，但它帮他舔了，还帮他清理干净了，这事情就乱了。

因为这意味着恶魔当时就已经对性爱是有认知的，他不可能不知道Aziraphale的来意是什么。

“……你就那样看着，看着我把我自己绑在那个壁灯下然后被两个小玩具搞得欲仙欲死。”天使往后靠了靠，把头枕上黑蛇的肩，“我也叫过你，你却没有一点儿表示。但你事后帮我清理干净了，以后的好几次也都是，直到我主动跟你表示要你干我，你才迎上来。”

“我本来想，你这家伙可能需要别人指挥你。联系你身上的伤，可能是当别人宠物或是奴隶当惯了，下意识做出这样的行为和判断。但我仔细想想，又好像哪哪儿不对，这说不通你会帮我清理这件事。”

他抚上黑蛇蒙在兜帽里的脸颊，能看到恶魔那未被伤及的右眼在阴影里闪闪发光。

“尽你最大努力告诉我好么？当然，不愿意我也不会强求。你已经好很多了，起码你愿意和我交谈了。”

黑蛇蹭了蹭天使的掌心。明明恶魔一身黑，Aziraphale却常常有种自己养了条金毛犬的既视感。然后，它断断续续地开始说话：

“non intellego. vos et alii.”

“诶？”恶魔给出的答案出人意料，因为其他个例均未出现过不理解求欢行为的情况，天使便追问，“你是不理解性爱还是……”

“vos et …non noverunt me.” 

黑蛇开始有些磕磕绊绊，它说的话一多就会这样，天使便转过身，一边用亲吻安慰它，一边鼓励它继续往下说。

“Quod terruit me.”

天使愣住了。他记得在天堂下发的对问题恶魔的处理手册里有一条：性爱是最好的安抚手段，因为恶魔们不会在意性爱的对象，和天使们一样，互惠双赢。

而黑蛇的回答则意味着，它会在意。它和其他恶魔不一样，它在意和它做的那个人究竟是谁。天使们并不认识它，却在它面前做出求欢的举动，这让它难以理解，也感到害怕。

可为什么，自己就可以了呢？Aziraphale内心不免发问。为什么，被默许在黑蛇领域内求欢的只有他Aziraphale一个呢？为什么，自己在高潮到晕过去和失禁之后，黑蛇会来帮他清理呢？

“那为什么……”他不禁发问，但他不该问的，恶魔的精神状态不会让它回答这个问题。

“Scio te.”黑蛇在天使的掌心落下一个轻吻，说出了让天使难以置信的一句话。

它认识他。

“那……在所有的天使和恶魔里，你……”天使没敢把话问全，但黑蛇点了点头。

那一切就都好理解了。为什么他只对Aziraphale一个人顺从，为什么他会帮Aziraphale进行事后清理，为什么在Aziraphale提出请求时它同意了。这些问题都有了答案。可新的问题又冒了出来：Aziraphale不认识黑蛇。并且蹊跷的是，黑蛇知道，Aziraphale不认识它。

“你……你等一下，我脑子有点乱。”天使对着黑蛇打起手势，试图让自己理解两人之间真实的关系，“你，认识我。”

黑蛇点点头。

“但我，不认识你。”

黑蛇顿了一下，但依旧缓缓点了点头。

“你在什么地方认识我的？”天使理所当然地以为可能是六千多年来某次攒天堂KPI时他顺手帮的一个小忙，被这只不算小的恶魔记下了，但这个问句似乎触及了恶魔不愿提起的往事。

黑蛇张了张嘴，想说什么，但最后还是闭上，像个蚌壳似的再也撬不出一个拉丁语单词；尾巴也死气沉沉地埋进软和的沙发里，不再对天使进行任何撩拨。如果黑蛇兜帽上有两只耳朵的话，现在一定是垂下来的。

而触碰着黑蛇脸颊的手，感受到了冰凉的液滴。一滴、两滴，然后晕进天使温热的手心里。

黑蛇的落泪毫无征兆，没有急促起来的呼吸，没有一抽一抽的鼻腔，也没有哭声，那钻石般的眼泪就好像自己落了下来，落得悄无声息。天使常常在人类的葬礼上见到这种情形，心底的悲伤炸了开来，没有给躯体任何反应的机会。

或是，已经习惯了喜怒不形于色，连悲伤都极为克制。

Aziraphale没再问黑蛇任何问题，只默默把黑蛇拢在怀里。洁白的衬衫慢慢被泪水洇湿，恶魔的呼吸也开始不受控制起来，但它还是极为克制地，没有发出一点儿声响，只有连棉布都承载不下了的泪水，一滴、两滴，落在天使赤裸的大腿上，发出极为微弱的“啪嗒”声。

“Angelus……”

恶魔又开始叫这个名字，天使不免怀疑它可能是将自己和某个人搞错了。只是那渗透进空气里的悲伤，不可能撒谎。

第二天起来，天使整理文件准备离开，昨晚的事情让病例报告多了很多内容要写，他会忙碌起来。他和恶魔说了这些，表示近期可能不会再像前段时间那样频繁过来，得让分析部门结合报告和档案，做出合理的推断，再进行下一步观察。那条蛇坐在一旁静静听着，但下半身的蛇尾变成了让它行动更为吃力的人类双腿，天使一边收拾，它一边把封闭针和阻断剂打进脊椎的位置。

Aziraphale从没问过它怎么脊髓针打这么熟练，也不知道黑蛇人型状态下究竟会有多疼。他曾经试图给它做疼痛度量表，但恶魔极为不配合，量表上勾的全都是0，他便也没什么办法。

恶魔极为罕见地送天使到了地下室门口，它最多只能到这儿了，门外有天堂上的封印。它拽了拽天使的衣角。

“怎么了？我会过来的，只是会隔久一点。”

“Nescio.”它蹦了一个单词，然后说了一句也许是Aziraphale听到这条蛇说过的最长的话：

“Nescio quid ego memini te, sed tu es unicus est meminisse possum.”

尽管有一些文法错误，但这句话的含义足以让天使直接被吓回天堂。

【我不知道我为什么会记得你，但我记得的只有你。】

天使还没反应过来，黑蛇又蹦了下一句：

“poter me vobiscum?”

【可以让我跟你走吗？】

天使希望自己能理智地回答恶魔说不行，但话在嘴边就是说不出口。他仿佛看到了一条被人抛弃了的金毛犬，在看到熟悉的背影后汪汪叫着尾随其后，纵然那人根本不认识它。

它忍着疼痛化成不会引起骚动的人形，就是想跟在天使身边，纵然天使并不认得它。

“现在……还不行，你会攻击别人，天堂不会放你出来的。我也不同意。”天使回身，搭上黑蛇的肩，正视那只在黑暗中散发着星辰光芒的眼睛，“但是如果，你能学会和别人好好相处的话，我会去和领导说的。”

“带你去伦敦，和我住在一起，好么？”

“Lon…dinium.”恶魔那拽着天使衣角的手松开了，似乎伦敦对他来说，是个可望而不可及的地方。

“嗯，我住在伦敦。不过伦敦有很多人，也有很多天使与恶魔，和这个僻静的小村庄不一样。你已经和人类相处得很好了，但你还得学会和别的天使恶魔相处才行。”

黑蛇愣愣地看着他，随后拍了拍天使搭上肩的手：

“Angelus, tibi promitto.”

在天使面前，恶魔始终是个很乖巧温顺的存在，不会给他添麻烦，甚至还能帮他解决他不擅长的电脑问题；但唯一让天使不满的，就是它总用安杰洛斯这个名字叫他。

“啊，还有，我说了多少次了，我不叫安杰洛斯，我叫亚茨拉斐尔。”难得有个机会，天使便直接点出了这个困扰已久的问题，甚至一个音节一个音节地强调了自己的名字，“A-ZI-RA-PHA-ALE！”

“Azi…A…ra…”

尽管有点拗口，但天使绝不认为自己的名字是一个拗口到会让普通人舌头打两个结的单词。可黑蛇就像是被下了魔障一般，死活说不出天使的名字。

“没事，没事。我们慢慢来。”天使摸了摸黑蛇兜帽下的红发，他只单纯地认为，是恶魔的语言障碍所致。

他可能永远也不会知道，黑蛇从来没有叫错过；而黑蛇，注定叫不出他的名字。

·

—— TBC ——


	3. Chapter 3

·

然后，是彼此陪伴。

·

一个月，两个月，三个月。提交上去的病例分析迟迟没有回音，上头也没有把黑蛇交给别的天使处理，天使开始有些惴惴不安。时不时会出现在连接天堂地狱的那栋办公楼里的女巫还笑话他，是不是有段时间不能做了他开始耐不住了，同行的其他天使立马板起了脸，但Aziraphale并未对女巫的冒犯言论多生怨气，那人类毕竟说对了大概五分之一。

但那也只是五分之一而已，他更担心的是黑蛇的状况会不会恶化。他一想到那个恶魔傻乎乎地呆在地下室等他哪天过去把它接去伦敦，他却可能永远也不能达成那个承诺了，便没法静下心来看书。

没有领导层的指示，Aziraphale是不能再去那间僻静山区里的大教堂的，但他还是去了，没有报备。他不希望那条蛇再次失望，纵然它似乎已经习惯了失望。

而迎接他的，是空无一人的地下室。家具和电脑都还在，只是补给包不见了，还有放在墙角的一个复古手提箱。

天使第一反应是黑蛇强行打开地下室的封印逃走了，但他立马打消了这个念头。如果真是那样，那这教堂不可能还好好立在这村子里，早应是被冲击炸成残垣断壁；人们也不可能如此平静，必然早就惊恐万分。

教堂的修士看天使迟迟不上来，便举了个提灯下来询问。

“那恶魔早不在这里了。大概你离开以后半个月吧，有人来把它带走了。”

Aziraphale赶忙询问那来者的样貌。洁白的职业套装，脸上有金色的碎片，修士嘴中所述的，似乎是Michael。

回伦敦的路上，天使一个劲儿地给Gabriel和Michael发消息。纵然他不是高阶天使，但他作为黑蛇的负责人怎么可以什么都不知道？领导层为什么不告诉他黑蛇的去处，也不分配给他其他工作让他干脆死了这条心？还有，恶魔为什么不似从前，它为什么没有任何反抗？

天使发出的消息，论数量和频率都能构成骚扰了。大概几十条之后，Gabriel的号码才懒洋洋地有了回复：

“周日下午四点，雪伍德森林。如果我没记错，有炎剑的你本来就该去，那条蛇也会在那儿。P.S. 你发过来的消息我都删掉了，否则不知道Gabriel要气成什么样子。”

是Beelzebub。天使对自己上司的手机在这个矮子恶魔的手里这件事已经见怪不怪了，他的心可算是落到了地上。

若不是上下讲和，Aziraphale永远也不会知道总是和苍蝇联系在一起的这个恶魔其实还算个好说话的人，就是吃相难看了些；他也永远不会知道，自己的好上司大天使长居然和这位地狱王储有着些说不清道不明的关系。

周日下午，雪伍德森林啊。如果天使没记错，那天似乎是要去制服一头发狂的魔龙。恶龙已经好久不在英国大地上出现了，以往这种神话生物发起疯来，天堂的人手总是伤亡惨重……

“不是吧。”坐在欧洲之星上的天使嘟哝道。

尽管让那条黑蛇来打也不是不可以，对现如今的天堂和地狱而言，黑蛇的存在的确十分适合当一个工具人；但它那份档案的真实性难道不需要画上一个大大的问号么？就算他没有亲眼见过那条黑蛇被扣上限制令的过程，与恶魔长时间耳鬓厮磨的Aziraphale也能打包票，那条黑蛇更有可能是虚张声势。

周日，天使的书店所在的苏活区小路上有例行的周末集市。出发前，天使眼角余光正好瞟到一个卖古董二手货的摊位，摊位上有一顶礼帽，礼帽上架着一副墨镜。那应该是上世纪末某个奢侈品牌的金属细框经典款，不是什么特别有设计感的那种，但摊主在镜脚上加了几个齿轮、两根黑色的羽毛，还有一些蒸汽朋克的装饰品，这副细巧的过时货又突然变得风格化了起来。

但这都不是重点，吸引了天使目光的，是那副墨镜上单边眼镜链下垂着的盘蛇挂坠。不知怎地，天使便走到摊位前，把那副墨镜买了下来。如此招摇的东西明显Aziraphale是不会用的，更重要的是他不是戴墨镜的那种人，他身边也没有哪个常常戴墨镜的人，可他就是买下了，并且带去了雪伍德。

他的确在雪伍德的备战区见到了黑蛇，恶魔依旧戴着兜帽不让人看脸，但颈项上多了个金色的饰品。长链子在脖子上绕了三圈然后细细垂下，应该是新加的限制令。黑蛇的社交明显比先前好了不少。尽管说话还是不太连贯的拉丁文，尽管大多数时候也还是躲在帐篷里不见人，但起码不会像档案里所说的那样凶人，也不会随便用火焰摆出防御姿态。能接受黑蛇说话方式的人甚至还能和他简单聊上几句。Aziraphale是既欣慰又惊奇，并且他更加觉得那份档案的真实性值得怀疑。

“Michael和Gabriel让你来帮他们打工？”

见黑蛇身边不再有人，它被嘱托的体力活似乎也都干完了，Aziraphale便在黑蛇身边坐下。恶魔转头，见是天使，便坐得近了些，周遭的空气也似乎都从冷漠尖刻变得温润柔和。

“Sic.”

“你就不拿点什么好处？还是说，他们让你来伦敦？”天使把玩起黑蛇胸前垂下来的玫瑰金细链，链子末端是一个他从未见过的高端符咒。这个理由是他能想到唯一让黑蛇妥协的交易筹码。

果不其然，黑蛇点了点头。

“Dixerunt, potui tecum congredi.”

一句“你能见到Aziraphale”就能把黑蛇骗出来了，这可真是让天使又好气又好笑。

“唉，你为什么对我这么执着呢？”他把手伸进兜帽，摸了摸黑蛇的头发。

蛇的红发一直很干净，也很漂亮，只是在地下室时它不常打理。现在到外面来了，倒是齐齐整整地收拾好，在脑后松松扎了个低马尾。

“Nescio.”一如往常，黑蛇蹭了蹭天使的掌心。

“你知道你要来做什么吗？”天使问它，他担心恶魔实际上被蒙在鼓里。他担心只会虚张声势的恶魔如果不做一点儿准备就迎战，必是重伤不愈，然后孤单地像个弃子应得的那样死去。

“Vigiliarum.”黑蛇说了一个很古怪的词。它应该是被用来当制龙的工具，但为什么它说守夜呢？

夜空中传来低沉的龙吟，天堂和地狱的管理人员们都已经开始叫非战斗人员撤退。

“要我陪你吗？我不要紧的，我有这个。”语毕，Aziraphale便掏出了他曾经用来和黑蛇对峙的炎剑，“你如果需要，我也可以把它留给你。这玩意儿很强。”

但那戴着兜帽的人儿按了按他的手，好似在说“不必了”，天使便也不强求。可说不担心是假的，天使佯装和其他人一样撤退，实际上却隐身混在Gabriel带队的突击队伍里。然后他便知晓，前线真的只放了恶魔一个人，只有噼啪作响的篝火和一条半残的黑蛇，与降落进雪伍德的红龙对峙。

红龙在亚瑟王传说中表示着战争胜利的威尔士人，但对于和平年代而言，它和战争烈红会带来的东西没有什么不同。而发狂的红龙，则预示着难以控制的战争与血流成河。Aziraphale不会知道，讨伐红龙这件事，黑蛇是自愿的。尽管天使的原因占了大头，但Michael把主诉一说，它便立马同意了。

因为它觉得，红龙这件事它有责任，是它在这个世界上的存在把不应该出现的东西都引了过来。战争只有战争才能打败，但烈红的炎剑不可出鞘，天使的炎剑保护世人，那便只有不可存世的炎剑才能击退红龙。可荒诞的是，黑蛇所持有的不可存世的三件器物，却也是红龙出现的原因。

神话种的扑翼将篝火扇熄，恶魔并没有把档案里所描绘的烈焰宝剑拿出来，它只静静地看着面前巨大红龙那同样璀璨的金色眼眸。

红龙是战争，是威尔士，是不列颠。他本不该出现的，但欧亚大陆上出现了不该出现的东西，扰乱了这个世界微妙的平衡，而那个东西现在就站在他眼前。

“你不能出现在这里，一个世界上不能有两把战争宝剑、两盏公正天平、两顶权利王冠。”龙吟传进恶魔的耳朵里，变成只有恶魔听得懂的文字。

它知道自己与这个世界格格不入，但它自己也不知道为什么会在这个世界上，就像它不知道为什么自己只能记得Aziraphale一样。所以，它把红龙提到的三样东西交了出去。

龙似乎十分惊讶，把发着荧光悬在空中环环相扣的三件宝物还给了黑蛇，继续道：

“这三样东西堪堪维持着你的存在，因为这三样东西你才能被这个世界所需要。如果你将它们丢弃，那你也命不久矣。”

“Scio.”黑蛇知道，但还是把扣在一块儿的宝剑、天平、王冠推了出去，任凭它们在龙焰中燃烧殆尽。

它也不知道为什么自己能如此坦然。它好像有想做的事情，但它具体不知道那件事是什么。在大天使抛出橄榄枝的时候，它便知道自己这个无法言说的愿望马上就能达成了。

与其说是这三个世界的支柱在支撑着它，倒不如说是那个愿望在支撑着它，支撑着它抢走了这三个本该消失无踪的东西，帮它来到这个世界上。

红龙似乎从龙焰中消失的三个宝物中看到了什么，遂呼了一口气将黑蛇的兜帽吹落。在看到黑蛇的面容之后，红龙深深叹了口气，整个雪伍德森林也都跟着一起哀悼。高大乔木的叶子扑簌簌地往下落，林鸟振翅，夜风挤过树木间的缝隙呜呜哭泣。

“……明明什么都不记得了，何必再有这种执念呢？”

黑蛇并不懂红龙在说什么，但龙的下一句话它听懂了：

“伦蒂尼姆的晨曦，要把伤好好遮了，再和他去看啊。”红龙指了指它左侧脸的大面积伤痕，黑蛇便赶紧把兜帽戴起，似是被戳到了伤心事。

红龙拍拍翅膀飞走了，Gabriel黑着脸走过来，十分怀疑地质问恶魔只和红龙说几句话就把人家打发了，那这条龙还会不会回来造成事端之类之类的。

恶魔漫不经心地接下其他不服气之人挥过来的拳头，并在大天使的眼前把那群气不打一处来就开始揍人的家伙的手臂一个接一个地给卸了。Gabriel扶额，似乎这样的事情在抓这条黑蛇的时候就见过好几次了。

但藏在队伍里的Aziraphale没见过，这下天使知道档案里说的应该都是真的。

“Non. Ego promitto.”

把傻逼都教训完了之后，黑蛇对大天使如是说。

“行吧，”黑蛇不会说谎，这是它这个存在的性质使然，建档的时候Gabriel就知道，他没有理由怀疑这条头脑简单的黑蛇，“那Aziraphale，这东西就交给你了。脖子上的狗项圈不许拿下来。”

“诶？！”

被叫到名字的天使直接吓出了身形，原来大天使长一直知道他在队伍里。他便赶紧牵了黑蛇匆匆离开雪伍德，准备回伦敦。

清晨的第一班列车，沐浴着仍未醒转完全的鱼肚白驶入伦敦中央车站。下车的时候，Aziraphale发现恶魔似乎有些不自在。它双手拽着兜帽的帽沿，含胸驼背，似是希望把自己完全裹进黑色布料下的阴影里。

“怎么了？”

天使回身询问，他这才意识到他们正处在熙熙攘攘的人群里，周围人对黑蛇这身奇装异服的目光并不算友好，而他还毫无自觉地试图带黑蛇去搭即将早高峰的伦敦地铁。恶魔该是从来没见过这么多的人，它害怕，它也害怕空气中弥漫着的点点排外感。

人类就是这样的生物，不过他们的生命有限，有些戒心也是正常。

天使便把黑蛇牵到商店区的长椅上坐下，在蛇看得见的小摊上买了两杯红茶。

“抱歉，我忘了。你第一次来这么热闹的地方，应该还不习惯吧，先休息一下，深呼吸……”他捋了捋黑蛇的背脊，但后者意外地不是很听话，吊起来的警惕心并没有就此落下，双手依旧紧紧攥着兜帽的帽沿。

但恶魔没有表现出任何攻击欲望，细金链子依旧垂在它身前，没有什么变化，看起来只是一根无害的饰品。如果恶魔试图攻击天使或人类，这被Gabriel称为狗项圈的东西会瞬间把它勒到窒息。

“eorum visus. quod dolet.”

人们的眼光，人们看怪物的眼光让它感到不适，所以它想藏起来。Aziraphale很想说习惯就好，让他们看他们的，你是个恶魔，你就应该特立独行。他似乎就应该对黑蛇这么说，这似乎是某个人的典型特征。但恶魔现在就是一条弓起身子、吐着信子，处于高度紧张状态下的一条宠物蛇，由于不会，或者说不能攻击人，它极有可能马上两眼一翻假死过去。天使可没办法一个人把这瘦高个儿带回书店去。

他有些手足无措地拍了拍口袋，大衣口袋里好像有什么东西，天使这才想起来，这是他前一天早晨在集市莫名其妙就买下了的墨镜。他看着这副被加装了蒸汽朋克元素的过时物件，尝试想象黑蛇戴上它的样子。似是感觉有些华丽过了头，Aziraphale便把饰件拆下，摊主和他说过，镜框两边的饰件都可以拆下来变成磁吸胸针。

那留下的金属框墨镜，还有单侧的盘蛇眼镜链，不知怎地，天使感觉万分熟悉。他摇了摇头，把这些奇怪的即视感从脑子里驱赶出去，点了点一旁嘬起红茶的黑蛇。

“你脸转过来。”

黑蛇照做了，天使便把拆下的饰件别到了它的宽松外袍上，把那副墨镜架上了蒙在兜帽阴影里的鼻梁。然后，他小心翼翼地掀开黑蛇的兜帽，亮丽的红发显现出来。天使又抓了抓黑蛇左侧脸的刘海，让偏分刘海尽可能地把左脸大面积的伤势给盖住。空气中弥漫着的排斥气息开始渐渐消失，也不再有或疑问或防备的目光看向黑蛇。

“这不是一个可爱的帅小伙嘛！”人类就是这样的生物，天使十分清楚。他也十分清楚，就算脸上有被熔岩炸过一般的可怖伤痕，只要得体地把这些都遮盖好，光是那头漂亮的红发，黑蛇便足以艳压群芳。

当然，这肯定有天使自身的好感度加成。只是天使自己也不是很清楚，他对黑蛇的信赖与亲近感究竟是怎么来的。

黑蛇怕生，没法坐地铁，天使便挑了一条会绕圈子但不太受高峰影响的公交线路，慢慢荡回苏活。但这部车于威斯敏斯特站停下时，黑蛇好似魔怔了一般，径直站起下了车，天使差点儿就被关在车厢里头。

恶魔跑到威斯敏斯特桥上，傻愣愣地看着东方的河面。太阳早是升起，但未日上三竿，光芒还是温和的模样，映上21世纪的伦敦城，洒落进温婉的泰晤士河。

“喂，你怎么回事？还有几站呢！”天使疏于锻炼，一路小跑才勉强追上黑蛇那双大长腿。他万分不解，这家伙平时走个路都要打阻断剂，为什么今天到伦敦像是忘了伤痛似的，腿脚如此利索？

莫不是第一次出来看看，兴奋到忘了伤痛？Aziraphale这么想着，却也想给自己一巴掌。他不是没有见过黑蛇疼到倒吸冷气的模样，所以性爱时，就算总是要双龙会辛苦些，他也尽可能让黑蛇用负担小些的半蛇态进行。

“Angelus……”

恶魔侧身看他，红发被晨曦镀上金边，阳光穿过扬起的发丝，给刘海的内里、给那副二手墨镜上撒下白日星辰。蛇形挂坠上的人造水晶反射着清晨暖阳，一晃一晃，Aziraphale仿佛从黑蛇身上看到了什么人的影子。

那人是戴墨镜的，而且常戴；瘦瘦高高的，像根细竹竿；鬓角的刺青是黑色的盘蛇，有着张扬不羁的……

恶魔脸上的伤痕刺痛了天使的眼，瘢痕在明亮的环境里更为醒目。天使这才发觉，恶魔的红发和他所认为的好像不太一样，面前人的红发更暗，死气沉沉的，纵然有晨光的点缀，却也像是……

在血水里泡过一样。

天使被自己的想法吓到，也陡然发现自己似乎把黑蛇和自己脑子里的那个看不清面容的人混在了一起，而那人有一头如火般跃动、张扬不羁的铁锈红发，阳光照耀下会泛起亮闪闪的金属光泽，像是头发里本身就有金子那样。

可他根本不认识那样一个人。非人类的红发男性，Aziraphale只认识黑蛇一个。

“唉，我说了多少次了，我不叫安杰洛斯。”天使用一声叹息把自己拉回现实，他又纠正起黑蛇这死活改不过来的称呼。

“Aziraphale。”但这次，恶魔立马改口，好像它其实知道这个正确答案，却执拗地一直说错的。

天使一愣，不只是因为黑蛇叫对了他的名字，还因为，黑蛇笑了。

它的笑很浅淡，也很克制。相较于孩子们假期出来放风的那种喜悦，天使更觉得，黑蛇的笑是欣慰，是发自肺腑的道贺，是火车站月台边送行友人时的脱帽礼，是“愿你的未来前程似锦”。

可如此喜悦总与离别的悲伤相伴，天使不懂，为什么黑蛇会现出这样的表情。而从这以后，这微微牵起嘴角的笑容便常常出现在恶魔脸上，往往是在天使睡着不自知的时候。

如果不和红龙对话，不把支撑它存在于这个世界的三样宝物销毁，它也许永远都来不了伦敦，它永远无法达成自己的心愿，它永远无法和自己唯一记得的人过上哪怕一天的普通日子。

伦蒂尼姆的晨曦，它想再和爱人一同看看伦蒂尼姆的晨曦，这便是它所持有的那个无法具象与言说的愿望。看到清晨泰晤士河的粼粼波光时，这个本属于它的愿望便跳回了脑海。

只是，愿望达成了，它也得走了，这个世界已经对不需要的事物给予了太多仁慈，它内心潜藏的愿望是最后一根钩索。它会像化入红茶里的方糖那样，像袅袅升上天空的炊烟那样，慢慢从这个世界散去，没有一个人再记得它。

回苏活的路上，黑蛇主动牵起天使的手，因为它也不知道，自己什么时候会消失不见。

·

—— TBC ——


	4. Chapter 4

·

随即，是难以放手。

·

有黑蛇住在书店里的日子和从前并没有什么差别，硬要说的话，只能算是天使多养了条高智商人形金毛犬。除了不太能出门以外，书店里的其他杂事黑蛇都会帮忙，不过更多的时候，它还是化成一条长长的黑蛇，窝在书店沙发上的绒毯里。箍着金环的尾巴拖在地上，与周围的书堆和电线混在一起。天使有时踩到了它也不生气，只是把脑袋从毯子里探出来看看天使，然后理所应当地得到温柔的抚摸。

黑蛇依然算是精神病人，但晋升为了可控的精神病工具人，Aziraphale还是需要例行让它做做问卷，然后向分析部门提交病例报告。他其实也怀疑过，天堂和地狱这如此儿戏的“搭档”治疗方案是否真的能起效，更不用说其中还包括性抚慰这种在人类的心理咨询中会被告上刑事法庭的不当行为。但是，在恶魔住到苏活来的没几天后，他便收到了好几个同事负责的恶魔确有好转的消息。尽管那几个恶魔都牛皮糖似地缠上了他们的天使，但痊愈了的事实摆在台面上，他们甚至都能开始分析量表欺骗天使了，他们已经恢复了身为恶魔的认知，这难道还不能说明问题吗？同样，有问题的天使里也开始有好转的案例，尽管也都一个两个地像陷入了不伦的爱恋那样，开始与负责管理的恶魔们闹别扭，但从数据上看基本也都没啥大问题了。

其他病人们的量表结果至少会起起伏伏，可黑蛇的数据就是根平坦的直线，分析部门的同事甚至都怀疑Aziraphale是不是偷懒没让黑蛇做测试，天使只得拿出有着明显与他不一样笔迹的问卷实体给同事们看。更何况，黑蛇的这根平坦数据是很奇怪的，若按这样的数据显示，那这恶魔该是一个张扬奔放、积极开朗的人，它该像是边境牧羊犬一样的一个性格外向者；但黑蛇，社交障碍、语言障碍、喜静喜暗、少言寡语，甚至还是个计算机技术贼溜的极客，有着偷看天使换衣服的奇怪癖好，不管怎么样都不可能说这条黑蛇的性格特征跟量表显示的是对得上的。而这样的量表结果，Aziraphale心里也有数，因此在恶魔住到书店里后，他尽可能做了恶魔的每日行为记录，并和分析中心说不要再侧重于量表数据。

因为黑蛇完全把自己藏起来了，它早就预判了这量表的预判。对它来说，量表和一张高数试卷没什么差别，它知道拿最高分的方法，这也便是现在的结果。

天使有时也会在黑蛇做量表时说说它，但黑蛇总是头也不抬地回一个万年不变的单词：

“Supervacuus.”

黑蛇住到书店里以后，这个词在对话中的出现频率明显增高，特别是在回答天使以“为什么”开头的疑问句的时候。

这个词的意思是：“这不重要”。

·

天使出门时，黑蛇会帮天使打扫屋子、看店、记账；天使在的时候，它会帮天使泡茶、写病例以外的报告；天使扭扭捏捏羞于启齿或者已经在用小玩具自我安抚时，它便会迎上去，问一句“Ut I？”，然后做起在那间教堂的地下室里他们经常做的事情。

天使怕它疼，会尽可能让他用全兽态或者半兽态的样子和自己做爱，因为完全看不见黑蛇内部的生理构造和伤势，所以天堂和地狱两边都不知道如何给应对方案，止疼片、封闭针、阻断剂这些东西，还是黑蛇自己写下来让天使作为病理需求提交给上面的。

在教堂的时候，黑蛇是听话的，几乎都用半蛇态和双龙和天使做爱；但到了伦敦，黑蛇便极少使用那个一半一半的样貌，特别是做爱的时候，他全部都是用的人形拥抱天使。

“你不疼吗？你这样，我会过意不去。”黑蛇没把下半身变回蛇的第一次，天使这么问它。

“Supervacuus.”它亲了亲天使的额头，这么回答。

Aziraphale莫名有种被耍了的懊恼感。黑蛇是疼的，天使碰它腰，它会轻哼一声躲开一些，天使再抚上时，它会微微咬紧下唇，呼吸也会变得慢而重。他都看在眼里，他已经不会再被这个狡猾的恶魔骗到了。

所以天使几乎都是硬摁着黑蛇搞骑乘，还会贴心地在黑蛇的腰后放一个枕头。天使倒还希望恶魔能哪天开窍了说一句霸道总裁的经典台词：“坐上来，自己动。”，毕竟自己已经万分熟练地主动在搞骑乘，增添一些情趣也没什么不好；但恶魔不是一个蛮横的床伴，如果是面对面的体位，高潮时甚至会不好意思地看向别的地方。你能对这样一个脑子有点问题但还是只对你一个人好的小可爱再多要求点什么呢？更不要说黑蛇人形时的性器大小天使已经是过分满意了。

每每他缓缓坐下去的时候，Aziraphale都会有些后悔说，为什么自己总是忍不住要揽黑蛇这硕大的瓷器活，他也不是对性爱那么饥渴，一定要一根巨大的性器把自己的某个穴腔给堵得滴水不漏。无论是前端湿润的女穴，还是略显干涩的后庭，纳入黑蛇那根巨物后还要天使自己抬腰吞吐简直像是受刑一样。恶魔也并非不近人情，它试图迎合天使的节奏微微挺动腰身，有些轻微的刺痛也不要紧，但往往都是被天使按下，然后看着坐在它胯上、还把它的阳具给吞吃殆尽的天使红着眼眶把它骂到狗血淋头。

用后穴的时候两人都会比较难爽到，会需要天使吞吐很多次两人才能高潮，但黑蛇的抚慰也会更细致。天使就算不动，任黑蛇的性器像个聊以慰藉的假阳具安安静静地杵在他体内，恶魔对他乳尖的吮吸、对他花瓣的蹂躏、对他男性柱身的撸动，都足以让他下半身的两个穴腔瑟瑟发抖，然后紧紧收缩，分别从两人的性器官里榨出愉悦的汁液。

但天使选择前穴时，事情便会变得一发不可收拾。

“Es certus?”看到天使试图用肉瓣碰触自己伞冠的时候，没什么话的黑蛇总会冒出这样一句。

而天使总会开心地说没事，可最后总是倒在黑蛇怀里哭哭啼啼，睾丸后的那张小嘴还紧紧咬着黑蛇释放完的性器不肯松口。

因为若要完全吞下那根巨物，那黑蛇的伞冠势必会进到天使的子宫内。天使很痛，但也很舒爽，身下黑蛇那明显被别人夹住把柄的求饶表情也让天使感到有趣。

可问题在于，女穴引起的高潮太不可控，更不要说每次吞吐Aziraphale都会让黑蛇插到底，G点、A点、或是最深处的宫口，总能戳到一个。若不是有更为冷静些的黑蛇控盘，时不时会摁住天使让他别再抬腰，并且用深吻堵住他的嘴，天使都不知道自己会说多少妓女般的浪荡之辞。

纵然选用藏在卵蛋后的艳红玫瑰表达爱意之后，天使总会觉得自己像被玩坏了一样，恶魔的性器都堵不住失禁的露水和白浊，自己这副淫荡的身子就像是为黑蛇独家定制的飞机杯，但他依旧时不时会选择这能被挤出露水的花瓣来满足生理需求，单纯因为这样做黑蛇会更舒适，也会露出极为罕见的狠厉表情，摁住他下半身不让他继续折磨自己的宫颈时下手也会更重，事后胯下三角区经常都是被黑蛇掐出来的青青紫紫。

恶魔不会对这件事说抱歉，天使也不希望它就此事表达歉意，因为这都是他天使自找的。但黑蛇总是会像仍在地下室时那样，让天使跪立在它身前，帮他舔舐干净，特别是蹂躏过女穴之后。在此之后，恶魔也会试图抱天使进浴室，但考虑到黑蛇身子的物理性问题，天使总会让它好好坐着。

“你好好坐在这里，不要随便走动。你已经帮我舔干净了，我就去洗个澡，不会——啊——”

不过，最后一般也都还是以黑蛇把因为腿软跌坐到地上的天使扶到床上或者沙发上，端来热水帮Aziraphale擦拭。

天使知道，自己和这名恶魔的关系早就远远超出了医患的范畴，但很难说安排这种带性爱的陪伴措施作为精神疗愈的几名上司没有增进天堂和地狱亲密度的打算。不过，要说他和黑蛇是恋人，这似乎还差得远，就算住在同一屋檐下，黑蛇也不会腻腻歪歪地总是待在他身边。他也经常找不到这条蛇在哪里，常常是用一把晾衣服用的衣叉把这条身上挂着金链子金环环的长蛇从书堆的某个角落挑出来。这时，如果有人让Aziraphale阐述自己和这条被叉起来还悠悠哉哉吐着信子的黑蛇的关系，他也许会毫不留情面地说一句“炮友”，也可能犹犹豫豫地说“只是朋友”。但更可能的，是看看提问人，不动声色地让黑蛇游上自己的手臂和肩膀，然后把那个不识相的提问人给赶出门去。

其实从第一次进地下室，黑蛇在他高潮到晕过去之后帮他清理开始他就知道，这个恶魔对他、对Aziraphale这名天使的情感，比一句朋友、一句恋人，都要深重得多。他确定一定以及肯定自己是不认识黑蛇的，在楼上楼下握手言和之前，他认识的恶魔一个手就数得过来，也因此，黑蛇这忘记所有只记一人的深情，他无以为报。

·

日子平静地一天天过去，就在天使以为他会永远和这条寡言的黑蛇绑在一起，恶魔以为世界允许自己可以就这样留在天使身边的时候，wedgewood的白瓷杯子摔在地上，砸得粉碎。

“恶魔先生，帮我泡杯红茶好么，用前几天我新买的茶叶。”

书本被合上，紧接着是轻巧的脚步声，电热水壶滴滴作响，红茶罐子被什么人摇了摇发出“沙沙”的声音。这本该是一个再平常不过的下午，Aziraphale看看旧书处理文件，黑蛇端来天使要的红茶，然后继续坐回沙发上翻看拉丁文古籍。

本该如此的，如果没有天使听到的那声什么东西被摔碎了的声响的话。

“恶魔先生？”黑蛇刚来的时候也不小心摔坏过东西，纵然是只会蹦几个词的它，这种时候也一定会说声“paenitet”表达歉意或者“嗯”一声表示自己没事，但这天，一点儿声音都没有传来。

热水壶吵闹的提示音没有被关掉，茶叶罐好好地坐在一边还没来得及被打开，大理石地面上是碎裂的骨瓷瓷片和瘦削的人。

“喂，恶魔先生！恶……”

天使赶紧把倒在地上的黑蛇抱到怀里，急急唤它，但这话说到一半，天使才想起来，黑蛇从未告诉过自己它的名字。“Supervcuus.”每每问起它的名字，黑蛇总是这么回答。

没有血，没有伤，甚至没有痛苦。恶魔就好像是睡过去了一样，除了开始变得半透明的发梢和指尖。

Aziraphale赶紧把Gabriel叫了过来，他知道这位把黑蛇当实验用工具人的上司绝不会放任到手的涨薪机会飞走。果不其然，接到天使那通急到话都说不通顺的语音信息，大天使长只用了5分钟就出现在了书店门口，天使都没来得及把睡着的黑蛇从大理石地砖上挪进厅里的沙发。

“唔，这个情况……我没什么研究。”Gabriel端详了一下黑蛇变得半透明的指尖和发梢，又像模像样地听了一下黑蛇面上的脉搏和心跳，说了一句废话，但他又马上跟了一句，“不过我知道谁有研究，稍等一下，我把她叫过来。”

手指在智能机屏幕上飞舞，不多时，书店里开始出现几只苍蝇，Beelzebub到了。

“把我叫过来干什……”暴食王储用袖管草草擦了擦嘴角，大天使的短信明显扰了她难得的一顿美餐，她有一点点恼。不过这一丁点儿的小脾气在看到沙发上躺着的黑蛇之后都变得不值一提。

“这就是你说的紧急情况？”

大天使点点头，并把黑蛇的手拎起来给苍蝇王看。Beelzebub都没多看几眼，便略显扼腕地说：

“果然。”

“什么果然？”被晾在一边的Aziraphale赶紧插话，地狱王储似乎知道黑蛇的这个情况。

那顶着稻草般凌乱短发的矮个子女性扁了扁嘴，她本不想说的，因为她查出来的事情根本没有依据，但看着天使眼中那似乎本不该出现的独特情感，她叹了口气，便仔细说明起来。

作为中立派的她其实在造物主和造物主那位裹着熔岩的大儿子握手言和之际就有点觉得事情不太对劲，地狱里同样是中立派的其他人也有或多或少的异样感，但天堂的天使们对讲和这件事没有异议，他们便也就让这心头一丝丝的不适随风散去。可在Gabriel把她叫去猎黑蛇的时候，看着现场根本没法合作，只得被黑蛇连连击退的天使与恶魔们，Beelzebub又嗅到了空气中那难以言说的古怪之息。

要天堂和地狱合作，或者说两边的最高领导人各自一拍脑袋这由于原生家庭问题所结下的梁子就了了，那是根本不可能的一件事。因为像Beelzebub和Aziraphale这样的中立派实在是太少了，甚至像Gabriel这样，纵然坚定天堂至上，却依然和落下地狱的前同事出去喝喝小酒的家伙，也是少数。天堂和地狱讲和，就像是有什么人拨动了某处的开关，让两边所有的黑羽毛和白羽毛都幡然醒悟，他们吵了那么多年根本就没有什么好吵的。

而地狱王储十分怀疑，这个翻转乾坤的人，就是对所有天使与恶魔均反感的这条黑蛇，但她没有证据，唯一的证据就是黑蛇的体检什么都查不出来，像个黑洞这一现象。这条黑蛇的履历，楼上楼下都完全没有记录，它明明有着堕天使的身份却仿佛不存在于这个世界上，Beelzebub不免想到平行世界、时空倒转这样的经典故事。它可能在过去修改了某个重要事件，比如神魔大战的导火索或结果之类的，使得21世纪的今天，天堂和地狱，这两片太极的阴阳鱼能重新拼在一起。

然而，撒旦的大书库里，天堂的图书馆里，都没有能产生逆熵方法的记载，连禁忌之术中都没有类似的记录；相反地，倒是有不止一篇文献显示，若是要让永生种，即天使、恶魔、妖精、精灵等寿命几乎等同于永恒的生物的时间一同倒转，那所需要的能量绝不仅仅是超越光速那么简单，那得是重新塑造一个宇宙量级的大爆炸才行。至于平行世界理论，不同的平行世界不会互相牵连，并且平行世界中的每个个体在每一个其他的平行世界中都应该有可映射的对象，也就是说，不会存在黑蛇这种在世界上完全查无此人的现象出现。

“但是，如果是世界树被剪断的枝杈，那就不一样了。”Gabriel插进来一句，他尽管对这种东西没太大兴趣，但Beelzebub让他帮忙找的资料他都会去找，耳濡目染，也知道了些皮毛。

“对。如果本身，这个恶魔就是世界不需要的东西，出现现在这个现象其实是迟早的事。”苍蝇王接过话茬，想起文献上看到的演化过程与结论，她这铁石心肠也不免感怀起来。

被世界抛弃的人，会不再存在于世界上的每一个角落，不再存在于世界上的一分一秒，关于他的物件、记录、甚至是回忆，都会像逐渐被稀释的糖水那样，慢慢地一点儿甜味都再也尝不出，没有人会再记得这杯白水里是放过糖的。

“可它不是在这世界上存续了好久么？从中世纪至今，少说也有一千年来，怎么偏偏就是现在呢？”天使问道，他最不能理解的就是这毫无预兆的突如其来，发生在黑蛇能过上有人陪伴的平静生活的前夕。

“估计是被交出去的三件神器的功劳。”Beelzebub解释道，“但我说的这些都只是文献记载和推测，你没法证明一个被世界所抛弃之物的存在性，以及不存在性，因为我们对那样的东西根本没有认知。”

“可它现在就在我们面前啊！它不就躺在……诶，它是在……”天使回身看到在沙发上静躺着的黑蛇，才想起来黑蛇是躺在沙发上的，他突然害怕起来。

这怎么可能呢？一转眼的事，明明话题的中心还是这个恶魔呢，他就不记得恶魔具体躺在哪里了，甚至连恶魔的样貌都开始有些模糊。

“你看，就是会这样的。”地狱王储不知从哪里掏出来一本黑色封皮的手账，书脊上贴着图书馆序列号一样的东西，她翻到夹着有苍蝇纹案金属标签的那一页，“这里有写，你都不知道自己会在什么时候忘记他。”

“那……那就没有任何办法了吗？”Aziraphale不知道自己怀抱着什么样的情感在和面前的两位部门经理说话，他只知道自己的声音在颤抖，胸口像堵了一团棉花，出而不得的泪水和无力感扼住了他的咽喉。

存不下来的文字，洗不出来的照片，拍不清楚的影像，塑不起来的神龛，连回忆都不能在任何一个人的脑内留驻。它就这样静静来到这个世界，然后静静离开，不带来一点痛苦，不带走一粒尘埃。天使突然有些明白黑蛇常挂在嘴边那句“Supervacuus.”的意思了。它不知道自己到这个世界上的意义是什么，但它知道自己可能以什么样的方式离开，所以很多的为什么都没必要有答案，因为根本没有人会记得它。

Beelzebub点了点头。

“说句实在话，我建议你把这小动物丢回那个山村教堂的地下室。”Gabriel又开始说些不近人情的话，毕竟对他来说，这相当于煮熟的鸭子飞了，从某种角度上来说，这鸭子可能连煮都没有被煮熟过，“你一离开那个村子，估计坐在欧洲之星上的时候，你就连它的存在都不会记得了。”

“也是。没有悲伤，没有痛苦，这是最好的，它估计也是这么想的。”苍蝇王附和道。

不是他们两个没有心，只是既然这事没有任何挽回的余地，那何不让自己好受一些呢？

理所当然地，下一秒，大天使和地狱王储就被请到了书店外，还差点儿被飞驰而过的汽车撞到。

Aziraphale把黑蛇的墨镜取下，左眼炸裂般的瘢痕冲到他的眼前，身上都是苦痛的痕迹还被世界所抛弃，他很难想象黑蛇究竟受了什么样的苦难才沦落至此，或者究竟做了什么才惹恼了甚至在造物主之上的，世界的规律。他好恨，恨自己没这个能力查出黑蛇的病因，没这个能力缓解黑蛇的伤痛，没这个能力把黑蛇留在好不容易得到的恬淡幸福里。

恶魔的眼皮动了动，它醒了过来。它试图坐起来，却发现身体使不上劲，它把手伸到眼前，又转头看了看面前萎靡不振的Aziraphale，便了然于心。

“真的，就没有办法了吗……”

黑蛇用它那开始变得透明的手抚上天使的脸颊，天使开始明白，从雪伍德回来的那个早晨，黑蛇那带着离别之悲的笑意是什么。而这笑意，如今又一次地挂在了黑蛇的嘴角和金色的眼里。

“Angelus.”

“我不叫安杰洛斯。”

“Omnia erit finis.”

“……嗯，一切都会好的。”

只是，是对谁好呢？

·

“Beelzebub，我们两个是不是说的有点太过了？”走在苏活区街头的大天使如此和前同事兼现合资伙伴攀谈起来。

“论人情，的确；论效率和可行性，这是唯一解。”不知怎地，Beelzebub也有些伤感起来，仿佛她也不是很想那条黑蛇就这样离开，明明她和黑蛇都没有打过几次照面，连话都没说过一句。

“哎，这也是没办法的事。不过我有点在意啊，”Gabriel问道，他留意到了一些漏洞和细节，在被Aziraphale赶出来之前都没来得及问身旁的好朋友，“既然没有人能记得被世界抛弃的人或物，或者说在世界树被切断枝杈上的人或物，那你那本黑色的文献资料是怎么来的？这人可甚至还记得自己是怎么忘记那样事物的。”

“哦，这件事啊。”苍蝇王把那本手账变了出来，翻到扉页，上面有一个龙飞凤舞的签名，同时有一道道垂直向下、好似漏墨一样的墨迹，“因为这本笔记是撒旦写的。另外，他在笔记里也说了，不是没有可能将其留下的办法。”

“说说看？”

“让被世界抛弃的东西重新被世界所需要。”苍蝇王“啪”地合上那本手账，似是有些愠怒，“这种事情要是做得到那我就是造物主了。”

“也是也是。”Gabriel打着哈哈，揣在大衣兜里的手却是按下了智能机的停止录音键，并借着看工作邮件的由头把这段录音发给了某个谁。

苏活区的旧书店里，黑蛇躺着的沙发边，茶几上Aziraphale的手机亮了一下。

“哦，你知道怎么和撒旦约见面吗？Metatron说，造物主有几句话要和他讲。”端着手机佯装看邮件和群消息的大天使对急不可耐地去吃米其林三星晚餐的暴食王如是说，同时默默地摁下了录音键。

·

—— TBC ——


	5. Chapter 5

·

再者，是想要拯救你。

·

“来见我的应该是Metatron，来传达那老太婆的一些废话。”地狱之王看着面前的小天使和他背着的一个半残废不明物体，托着腮帮子略感不解地发问。

“没错，理论上应该是这样的。呃……能不能给我个椅子把它放下来，这样和您说话难免不体面。”Aziraphale把背上睡着的黑蛇颠了颠，它有点滑下来了。

天使身边遂出现了一个黑色皮质沙发，能让恶魔舒服地躺在上面的那种。

“哦，谢谢。”天使把黑蛇放下，拍了拍衣服把外表打理整齐，接着站到岩浆边，和在熔岩中央办公的撒旦攀谈起来：

“我没有直接面见您的权能才出此下策，冒昧来访我深表歉意。”

“嗯，所以呢？”

“我想请问先生，关于让被世界抛弃之物重新被这个世界所需要的办法。”

撒旦挑了挑眉，天使的提问让他颇感不适。他和天上的老太婆，是唯二能记得被世界的规则所排斥之物的存在，但他们也只能记得有这件事，具体是什么他们也会忘记。被世界排斥了的事物他一个手就数得过来，大多是世界为了自保而剪掉的枝杈，都是些不重要的东西。但撒旦莫名感觉，天使口中所问的，是某个麻烦到极致，让他和老太婆都曾经发了大火的东西。

那东西，整个时间维度上估计也就一个了。

他留意到天使带来的那个家伙，是个极为安静地裹在黑色布料里、存在感极为淡薄的瘦削恶魔，看起来快死了。只是，这恶魔的存在形式怎么看怎么怪异，他有点在意。撒旦便跨过岩浆池，无视了天使的无用恭维，走到那睡着了的东西旁边。

“先生……陛下，请不要这样，它——”Aziraphale刚想制止撒旦掀开恶魔兜帽的举动，黑蛇直接翻身跃起，手刀对准了面前尊贵之人的咽喉。自然地，它被地狱之王轻易反制，撒旦扼住了它的脖颈将它死死摁在了会客沙发上，就像踩死一条蚯蚓。

兜帽滑落下来，露出黑蛇残破的脸庞。撒旦皱了皱眉，他不记得地狱里有如此一号人物，而这个家伙，似乎也完全不认识他这位地狱之王。

这不应该。

“啊，它有点……呃，先生您知道的，受伤的动物会表现出较强的攻击性，您海涵。”

天使在一旁尴尬地劝着，撒旦根本不屑一顾，似是对这个手无缚鸡之力却还拼命挣扎的小生物起了施暴欲，手上加重了力道。他无法容忍居然有恶魔不认识他撒旦，地狱之王。

但是，指尖传来的奇怪触感让他放开了手，不是陷下去的皮肉，而是有什么东西直接不见了一样。撒旦松手的一瞬，黑蛇也身子一歪，重新睡了过去，天使赶紧坐到它身边，让黑蛇的脑袋靠上自己的肩。地狱之王这才留意到，这个全无理智的恶魔存在极不稳定，殷红的发梢都变成了半透明的浅红色，像是被水晕染开的血滴。

“哼，所以那个被世界抛弃的东西，就是这玩意儿？”撒旦轻蔑地发问，天使警惕地点了点头。

“先生，他刚刚只是——”

“你不用解释，这东西根本没理智，会自主防御也正常。我也听过一些地狱的细碎耳语，它似乎只听你的话？”

天使颔首，也不再多言语。

撒旦又变出一张茶几和另一张沙发，撩了过长的风衣下摆坐下，茶水伴着地狱的烈火出现，杯中由岩浆变成咖啡。

“你想救它？”地狱之王喝了口咖啡，略带玩味地看向面前的天使。

“是的。”Aziraphale有些手足无措，他知道撒旦不可能好说话，但没想到思维跳跃度这么强。

“如果它是我所认为的那个东西的话，我是不会救的。”撒旦的语气十分平淡，似是在说某个已经放下但曾经十分在意的往事，“它曾经让我非常非常恼怒，它现在这样是罪有应得。”

“这……这样吗……”天使有些低落，他不是没想过黑蛇被世界抛弃的原因，它的确可能是做了什么错事，他也不是没想过黑蛇可能就这样一点点消失殆尽了。

他只是想抓住那仅有的、百分之一的希望。

“可怜之人必有可恨之处，这点你该明白。更何况，就算有方法，这方法也几乎不可能有人能做到。”某件事慢慢在撒旦的脑子里成型，他开始记起和某个麻烦的人物相关的往事：和老太婆的首次合作，握手言和，然后倒转了一点点的时间。

他不确定是不是面前这个睡着了的红发黑蛇，但当时，有人试图启动万能的许愿机，并且似乎成功了。他还记得老太婆十分感伤，他问她为什么伤心，她说那人付了足够多的代价，所以许愿机没有暴走，死神也放过了那个人。

“我只是……想谋求那1%的可能性。”Aziraphale说服着撒旦，也是说服着自己，别放弃，别因为撒旦的一句话就放弃。

“如果它并不是如你所想的那样一个'好人'呢？”可地狱之王把他的坚持打了过去，还重重打在他心上，“你们天使总是把人想太好，对我们、对人类都是，老太婆把你们教得太天真，连我这种地方你都敢只身前来，实在是无谋。”

天使从来没想过黑蛇可能是个坏人。他突然害怕起来，如果黑蛇实际上是个收集神器打算破坏世界的坏蛋怎么办？现在它所表现出的，如果只是儿童般本能的依赖感，而和它本人无关，该怎么办？它所牢牢记得的那位安杰洛斯，究竟是它爱的人，还是它恨的人？撒旦说的顾虑不是没有道理，他太天真了。他不过就是和这条黑蛇有过几次肉体关系……

“就算我是个无恶不作的恶魔？”像是带着严重噪声干扰的收音机，天使耳边传来了某个男人说话的声音，带着点无奈，似是想把说话对象推至千里之外。

“那只不过是你的工作。我相信你是个好——”是Aziraphale自己的声音。

“别说那个词，我不是，我是个恶魔，我很坏。”

天使居然觉得，这个声音有点像肩头睡着的黑蛇，但他转头看去，黑蛇并没有醒。

“冒昧问一下，您刚才有听到什么吗？”

“什么？”

地狱底层的办公室，除了岩浆缓慢的冒泡声，以及撒旦喝咖啡的声响，没有其他多余的声音。

但天使似乎知道了，撒旦的那个问题他要如何回答。

“它只是我负责的病人，我的义务是把它治好。就算生理性问题对我而言有些僭越，但我无法对我的病人坐视不理。”他直视撒旦如熊熊烈火般燃烧着的眼睛，“更何况，它就算是这种精神状态，也让我度过了不少愉快的夜晚，我也得报答它一些才是。”

“……你很有趣。”地狱之王笑了笑，天使意外地感觉撒旦脸上挂的那张扬不羁的笑容他很熟悉，但不是撒旦，而是某个他根本不认识的人，和黑蛇一样，带着墨镜。

“名字。你得找到他的名字。”撒旦说出了那个方法，“名字是一个有自主意识的生物存在于世界上的锚，它让我们有思念、有牵挂、有爱、有恨，它让我们知道自己是谁。但被世界抛弃的东西，世界也抹消了其姓名。所以，只要有人能知道它究竟姓甚名谁，它就能在现在这个世界，靠着那个知道它名字的人存在下去，就像远洋轮的船锚，就像温暖春日的风筝线。”

“但是，”撒旦继续道，“就连我和老太婆都不会知道被世界抛弃之物的具体形象和信息，相较于你们的直接忘却，我们俩只是能记住曾经有这么一样事物被世界抛弃了这件事而已。我也不能确定你身边的这条蛇是不是让我气个半死的某个家伙。所以，我个人觉得是不可能的。”

“但如果你执意如此，我建议你去找老太婆再谈一谈。毕竟你是天使，我终究对你有所介怀，我也对有恶魔不认识我这件事有点在意。”撒旦看了看那睡着的黑蛇，皱了皱眉，似是有气也撒不出。

“那从它自己嘴里……”天使发问，他不是没问过黑蛇它的名字，黑蛇似乎也是知道的。

“它有告诉过你吗？”撒旦拿过天使未动分毫的咖啡，自己喝了起来，“或者说，一个知道自己的存在是有违世间之理的人，一个知道自己随时都会消失在每个人记忆中的人，一个知道自己的希望和愿景都只是镜花水月的人，它会把自己的名字告诉你，给它自己留下哪怕一点点可能被记住的期待吗？”

Aziraphale这才真正明白，黑蛇的“Supervacuus”是什么意思。它的名字也不重要，因为它连名字也没法留下。

它根本没抱有能留下的希望。

“我明白了，谢谢您。”天使意欲背起黑蛇离开，他得赶紧去找造物主谈谈，Metatron那边怕是得排好长的队，可撒旦招了招手让他别急着走。

“回答我，小天使，把一个虚弱至极的恶魔带到天堂会发生什么？”

天使一愣，他完全没想到这茬，黑蛇差点就死在他手里。

“另外，它这个样子，用时间法术先别让他恶化，从而争取找名字的时间才是上策。”撒旦看着天使有些发愣也有些惊讶的眼神，遂解释道，“我的确郁闷不假，但它好歹是我地狱的人。就算它的确是当年那个让我气不打一处来的家伙，我也会这么做。”

“因为它有了记挂它的人，这是好事。”撒旦把黑蛇抱起来，他的体温比天使还高些，那个瘦削的恶魔往他怀里蹭了蹭，他愣了一下，遂继续道，"特别是对于它这种，终究不可能有人惦念的存在来说，直到最后一刻都有人能记挂它，已是最好的结果。"

看撒旦的举动，天使便了然于心，胸口悬着的大石也放下了一些。时间法术不是人人都会用，让地狱之王帮忙控制是最好的选择；而让黑蛇留在这地狱深处，从它是一个恶魔的角度而言，对养伤有百利而无一害。

"您……比我想的话要多些。"天使微微欠身致意，"您人挺好的。"

"你们天使是不是都这么喜欢说别人？"一口黑色的大理石棺材从岩浆里升起，上头刻有繁复的希伯来文咒术，撒旦将黑蛇放了进去，金色的光芒亮起，棺材上方现出一个浮空的时钟，"我可是撒旦，我无恶不作。"

"是是是，您无恶不作。"这样的对话，天使没来由地熟悉。

回到地上时，Aziraphale的手机收到了来自一个陌生号码的短信，他点开察看，差点儿把刚喝上一口的矿泉水给喷出来。短信内容是Metatron跟造物主对话所用的账号密码，而发信人是11个6，撒旦的号。

·

利用撒旦给的账号密码跳过了Metatron这一关的排队流程，天使很快收到了造物主的回信。她立马认出了盗用上帝代言人账号的Aziraphale，并且十分干脆地定了面见的时间。

"一天后，天堂的空白祭坛。我知道你很急，我不浪费你的时间，也不浪费它的时间。"造物主如是说，而她提到的空白祭坛，没什么事，天堂一般都是锁起来的。

但天使隔天去到的时候，那扇华丽的白色雕花门扉开了条小缝，在天使侧身溜进去后遂悄然关上，巨大的金色挂锁也重新自己锁好。

空白祭坛，地如其名，这个房间里什么都没有，只有光亮如镜的白色大理石地板，以及不知从哪儿洒落下来的天光和白色帐幔。天使走路都不敢发出太大的声响，更不敢出声询问造物主是否已等候多时。不知走了多久，也不知掀开了多少层层叠叠的纱帐，Aziraphale似乎看到，在几层白纱后，有大约6、7岁的孩童在追逐打闹，一无所有的白色空间中传来孩子们的欢声笑语。

"等一下！"

他知道自己不应该追上去的，他应该去找造物主，可是那个跑开的孩子有着和黑蛇一样的红发，或者说，是和他脑中时不时想起的那个人一样，带着如朝阳、也如晚霞的，缀着星辰金砂的红发。

可待天使撩开几层白纱，孩子们嬉戏打闹的声音早已消失在扬起纱幔的微风之中。然后，天使听到了一声摇铃的声音，清澈悠远，似能驱散一切迷雾。在此之后，整个空间突然变得寒冷，Aziraphale也陡然发现自己似乎处在一间教堂里，天花板上依然垂下无数纯白的帐幔，窗外飘着雪花，脚下弥漫着白色的雾气。而第一排的座位上，坐着一个中年女性。

毫无理由地，天使便明了，那位静静坐着的女士就是造物主。他没再掀开帷幔，在倒数第二排的长椅上坐下。天使坐下的一瞬，造物主便开口发问，声音遍布教堂的每一寸角落：

"既已知法，何故询吾？"

天使扁了扁嘴，令人尴尬的寂静在空气中蔓延。造物主的问题，他很难回答。他为什么要到这里来呢？无非是为了一句能让自己安心的答案。

"因为撒旦说，找到它的名字，是不可能的事。"

"既已无路，夫复何求？"造物主继续发问，像是要挖出天使心中最深层次的想法，仿佛只有最深最不堪的真实才能与黑蛇的性命进行交换。

"我只是……只是……"天使从未想过自己的真实想法会如此难说出口，"我不想承认真的一点办法都没有了。我……我想留下它。"

"何故？"

"诶？"Aziraphale并没有想过什么缘由，他只是单纯地觉得黑蛇就那样消逝的话未免太可怜了，可在造物主的追问下，他竟觉得自己傲慢起来。

某种程度上来说，这其实是那个恶魔的选择。现在在它身上所发生的一切，它势必都是做好了觉悟的。相比较于留在这个世上，它说不定更想就这样离开。它也说过，一切都会好的，是他的擅自决定傲慢无礼。

"何故？"

那自己的傲慢无礼又是因为什么呢？擅自决定别人生死存在的理由又是什么呢？那点肉体关系吗？太轻薄。济世心态？没那么崇高。在别人眼里塑造一个良好的形象？也不至于这么自私……

"Angelus……"

不知为何，天使想起黑蛇总是叫错他的那个名字。啊，是的，是因为这个，因为他、因为他这张脸在黑蛇心里独特的地位。

"何故？"

"因为我想知道，"天使声嘶力竭地回道，他从未如此宣泄情感，让自己的欲求如瀑布一般倾泻下来，倾泻到教堂的每一个角落，"我想知道啊！我想知道它为什么什么都不记得却偏偏记得我，也只听我的话！我想知道它为什么总是叫我安杰洛斯，纵然它很清楚我叫Aziraphale！我想知道为什么，我看着它的时候，脑子里总会跳出不认识的人的影子！"

"它做了什么让它变成现在这样，我不关心。那都是被世界舍弃的过去了，所有人都忘了，那也就不重要了。"天使继续宣泄着，教堂内忽起狂风，白缦被吹起，不知是如婚礼还是如葬礼，"但我还存在于这个世界上！我想知道那些和我有关的事！"

"我明白，有很多事情我不该知道。但既然世界把它送到我身边，让我遇到它，那就一定有理由。我不可能遇到它，然后什么都不做，就让它静静消逝。"Aziraphale的声音低了下去，他开始啜泣，他也不知道自己为什么要哭，但说出这些，他没来由地悲伤，好似他自己是知道的，这些问题都没法得到答案。

但是他想知道，纵然黑蛇死后这些问题他一个都不会记得。

突起的狂风肆虐了许久，似是应和着室内的呼啸，窗外的雪也下得大了些。待帷幔寂静下来，天使的泪流干，造物主缓缓开口：

"……其现于一寒冬，一褴褛祭地，一苦疫病之郡。羽翼折损，血流如注，然吾未能辨其相貌，辨其天性。故断其为吾之所忘，为世之不允。"

"然其千年，既身为魔，未行不端，反行善助人，吾不解。后与孽子言和，遂遣人察其秋毫。"

"其为不可辨之物，亦持不可存世之复数圣器，亦摇此世之衡。吾决囚其自由，任其自生自灭为优。然其遇汝，遂性情大变，自猛兽变若孩童。后复数圣器归于赤龙，吾便听之任之，孽子同心。"

"吾无意涉其消亡之终，因此为世之不允之果。然汝、吾儿，诉其身疑重，赋汝探求之欲，吾有解惑之责。孽子诉其解惑之法在名，其名则于此缘起之地可寻。"

"一寒冬，一褴褛祭地，一苦疫病之郡。中世后百年，其购公土以缮厅堂，留契，许能寻其名。"

"吾未能辨其人，然不知为何，可辨其悲。其曾为吾子，然不知为何，吾未能辨其毫厘。"

"若汝有答，便呈文书，其亦为吾之欲求。"

语毕，教堂两面的窗户陡然大开，风雪敲打进来。恍惚间，天使发现有什么人站在了第一排的造物主身侧，白缦扬起，天使看见了造物主的背影和那个人。

铁锈红的长发落了雪粒，天堂的旧时衣袍随风舞动，他想碰触坐着的白衣女性，却终是遗憾地收回了手。造物主好像并未发现身旁有人停驻，自顾自地望向空荡荡的祭坛。似是发现有人注视，那人璨金的眼瞳望了过来。

"Aziraphale……"

天使突然感到恐惧，因为铜红色长发下的那张脸，没有炸裂的伤痕，没有骇人的兽瞳，那张完好无损的天使面庞，是黑蛇；而黑蛇的发应是更深的朱砂红，应像是被血水泡过了的一般死气沉沉。

眼前突然一片漆黑，只能听到白缦呼啦啦被狂风吹动的声音，天使晕了过去。醒来的时候，Aziraphale发现自己倒在空白祭坛的门外，门上的金色挂锁还锁得好好的，周围是面露担忧的天堂同事们，而大衣口袋里多了一把不知是哪儿的生锈黄铜钥匙。

·

循着造物主的指示，天使回到了找到黑蛇的那个位于阿尔卑斯山脚下的村庄。黑蛇曾经住着的地下室已经被改建成了修士们的休息室，去天然洞穴的路也被堵住了。天使再去问人类，这儿是否曾经住着一个身着黑衣的红发怪异之人，他们一个个都像看神经病一样看着Aziraphale。黑蛇的存在随着黑蛇的离开而消逝，在人们的脑中没有留下一分一毫的记忆，纵然村子的电和网是它牵的，中世纪的疫病是它诊治的，这间大教堂的修缮也是它买下土地一点点进行的。一想到几年前Gabriel他们和黑蛇对打的时候，还是这群人类劝的黑蛇，天使不免悲从中来。他一杯又一杯地在教堂边上的小酒吧里灌自己烈酒，从入夜喝到天明，又哭又笑。酒吧老板问他怎么了，他便回答：

"我的好朋友要死了。我无能为力。我到他曾经住的地方来看看，找找他可能挂念的东西。"

可哪有什么挂念的东西？他不知道黑蛇的喜好，何况黑蛇现在连醒也不一定能醒得过来。

天使没能把自己灌醉。他向老板要了份早餐，吃完后便晃晃悠悠地去找教堂的修士问地契的事情。

"地契吗？博物馆让你来拍照啊……有是有的，但这教堂在战争时改建过好几次，战争之前的档案馆不知道在哪个位置。但新的档案馆里有改建时的蓝图，我帮你去拿。"

修士拿来了现在教堂结构的工程图。Aziraphale翻找了一下发现，教堂地下有个不太正常的空腔，根据位置推断，那个空腔正好是在被堵上的天然洞穴附近。天使便问修士知不知道教堂底下有个天然洞穴的事。

"哦，知道的。这里在17还是18世纪的时候地面下陷过一次，还蛮严重的，本来在地面上的涌泉就到了地下，以前人们也把那汪泉水叫做圣泉来着。"

"那除了现在的休息室，还有没有别的通路进这个地下湖？"

天使追问，但那修士却面露难色。原来，在黑蛇的地下室被改建成休息室之后，为了防潮才把通往地下洞穴的路给堵上的。那扇门可以开，但想着也不会有人去开，更没有必要打开，装修队便把铁门给焊死了。

天使心里突然十分难受，黑蛇相当于一直在这儿看着它自己的这块地。如果人类和它提出要它离开，它便会钻到这个不见天日的地下洞穴里，守着自己的地契，等待着自己不再被这个世界所记住的消逝之日。

"那个，如果你真的需要的话，我去和附近的中学说一下，借点硫酸过来？"

"不用这么麻烦，只是一会儿可能叮叮当当的十分吵闹，还请多海涵。"

修士刚疑惑面前这位优雅的先生要怎么弄开被焊死的铁门，Aziraphale径直掏出了炎剑，看着剑身上的无源烈焰，人类直接给吓晕了。

"哦，这倒也省了我一通解释。"

天使遂用炎剑沿着铁门上电焊的痕迹，如激光切割机那般轻巧地将铁门切开，然后像是发泄一般，重重踹了那铁门一脚。铁板应声而落，露出天使熟悉的、有着淡淡蓝色荧光的地下湖泊。

他沿着洞壁摸索，在一根石柱后面找到了他之前从未留意过的一个小房间。黄铜门扉早是斑驳成青绿色，但门上的铜锁依然坚固如初，天使可以将其一剑砍断，但他想起了造物主给的钥匙。

匙齿插入锁孔，旋转，老式铜锁应声而落。天使打开手机的手电筒功能，察看小房间的内里。

房间不大，一眼就能望到头，尽头是一个小书桌，桌上有一盏油灯，似乎近几年还有人用过，书架上有好几本日记。天使翻了翻书桌的抽屉，轻而易举地就找到了那份地契，还有同时期签下的一些其他契约书。按道理，这些纸张都应该脆了，一碰就碎，但不知黑蛇用了什么法术，让它们依旧和刚签下时没有太大区别。

但是，这些契约书上的名字都只有明显是缩写的三个字母：AJC。

天使不知道要怎么办才好了，AJC，这不够啊，三个毫无意义的字母肯定不足以让黑蛇留下。他转头看到书架上的日记册和账本，便发疯似地翻找起来，希冀从这些东西里找到些黑蛇全名的蛛丝马迹。

一本、两本、三本……三十本、四十本、五十本……黑蛇的日记大多只有一句话，天使看得很快；但看得越多，眼泪越是情不自禁地往下淌。似是怕忘了什么，黑蛇一直在记日记，从摔到这个世界来的第一天，到离开这间地下室的最后一天。

……

"我，我不知道自己要怎么和别人交谈。"

"好像除了简单的拉丁文，舌头不会说其他的话了。"

……

"今天沃尔海姆先生开始不记得我了。"

"今天施温德小姐也不认识我了。"

……

"脊椎又开始痛，但这个时代应该还没有止疼片。"

"我的存在似乎给牧师和修女们带来了麻烦，可我不知道自己有什么地方可以去。"

"今天去城里看了看，似乎电可以通进来了。"

……

"战争。我讨厌战争。"

"又打仗了。看时间应该是某个傻逼纳粹。逃难过来了很多人。"

……

"今天来了奇怪的人，好像是天使。"

"为什么他们不认识我就要和我做爱？这个世界已经这样开放了吗？"

"……今天这个人，我好像认识。但他怎么……不过他好像很难受的样子，我就帮他处理了。"

"嗯，确定了，这个人是我脑子里的那个人。但他每次过来穿的衣服都好奇怪诶。"

……

"今天有大天使来叫我帮忙做事情，说是做完了就能去伦敦见Aziraphale。我答应了。"

……

Aziraphale一本本翻过去，直到翻到一本大概是一战结束二战还没开始时的日记本，这本本子应该是别人送的，和其他手工装订起来的本册不一样，有着皮质的封面，扉页还有和现在商务笔记本一样的署名页。似乎是黑蛇看着那几个"Your Name"的铅字愣了好久，墨水在扉页上晕开了一大团。铅字的下方，墨迹没沾染到的地方，有一个特别飒爽的签名：Anthony. J. Crowley。扉页后的第一页，没有写日期，上面写着：

"有多少日子没人叫过我的名字了呢？我自己听到别人叫这个名字，还能知道是我吗？"

"Anthony. J. Crowley"

"Crowley"

"Crawley"

最下面，是一个完全看不出是什么的、繁复冗长的鬼画符。可不知道为什么，看到这个鬼画符的时候，天使哭得最凶。因为他好像记得，他好像记得这是什么。

这是堕天使们在天堂的曾用名，黑蛇的这个，翻译过来是："一声叹息"。

"我找到了，我找到你的名字了，Crowley。"天使抱着笔记本大哭，醒转后赶过来的修士都不敢触及这份悲伤，只敢拿着提灯在门外等候。

·

—— TBC ——


	6. Chapter 6

·

但是，仍有顾虑。

·

天使从那个早已没有人记得黑蛇的小城镇急急赶回地狱，连申报都没做。牵着刻耳柏洛斯的守门人一开始还打算拦一拦，但他手机来了封邮件，是撒旦让放行的统一群发邮件。

"找到了？"那黑发的男人倒还悠闲地坐在会客沙发上喝咖啡，那杯子里的咖啡好像喝不完似的。

"……找到了。"Aziraphale都没来得及喘口气，便赶紧候到熔岩中的漆黑大理石棺材边，用行为催促着撒旦赶紧把棺盖打开。

天使很少运动，他赶回地狱的这段路他自己估计比他从维多利亚时代开始计算的运动量都要多。维持站立已是十分艰难，地狱岩浆蒸腾起的高热空气在喉头的烧灼更是雪上加霜。

而撒旦则在这已经炎热到不行的地狱深处又添了一把柴薪。

"你该不会真的天真到以为我会做慈善吧？"熔岩升起变成火鞭，把单纯的天使给困了个结实，"地狱现在很缺人手，我还挺伤脑筋的。"

"你！"天使想唤自己的剑，却怎么都唤不出来，一转头发现撒旦手上拿着那把智天使守伊甸园东门所用的炎剑。

"火的话，自然还是地狱要更胜一筹，纵然你的火圣洁光明。"地狱之王像丢把玩具一般将炎剑丢到了远处，剑刃"铮"地一声扎进了会客区的玻璃茶几。

动弹不得的Aziraphale算是认命了，他从一开始就不该相信撒旦，纵然撒旦能帮黑蛇拖延时间。但是——

"你会救这条蛇的吧！你不是缺人手吗！"眼见着自己被火鞭一点点扯向熔岩池，天使却也丝毫没有惧怕的意思，他本来就是为了救黑蛇而来求撒旦，这个地狱之王临时想要点好处其实也合情合理，就算这份好处是让他堕天，"你发誓！你会救棺材里的这条黑蛇！你会救，这条世界上不再有人记得的这条黑蛇！"

火鞭的拖拽突然停下了，天使离熔岩池也只有一步之遥，而那口黑色的棺材里，传来了轻轻的敲打声。那敲打声越来越大，越来越清晰，引得撒旦都多看了两眼。随即，棺材表面的时停纹案陡然亮起，大理石棺椁如分形一般被解构，再聚起时已是落在黑蛇手里的一把漆黑尖细长剑。恶魔的双眼散发出和时停纹案类似的光芒，它从内里攻破了这口时停棺，并让其为它所用。它一剑劈断了绑着天使的狱火鞭绳。

"果然，你是我想的那个混帐东西。任性、自私、不计后果。"黑发男人嗤笑，双侧的熔岩池中蓦地窜起两条火龙，他打算把这条黑蛇给杀了，不是等它慢慢消失，而是千刀万剐到连渣都不剩。

因为不这么做，实在是不解恨。凭一人之力玩弄了世界的越权者，就算楼上的老太婆能忍，他撒旦可不能忍。

黑蛇也做出迎战架势，重心下移，周遭的空气里也开始浮现出和时停纹章类似的金色纹案碎片。纵然它的腿脚也开始呈现出半透明的症状，纵然它很清楚自己不可能打得过地狱之王，纵然它知道自己终将离开这个世界、终不会被任何人所记得，但它依旧站在了Aziraphale身前。

因为Aziraphale是它重要的人，只有重要的人，才会是在忘却一切时依然记住的东西。天使的笑、天使的泪、天使的小脾气、天使的口不对心，这些都是它一个被世界所抛弃之人心中唯一的宝藏。

它怎么可能让自己最珍贵的人去受羽翼燃尽的堕天之苦！

"CROWLEY！"天使突然叫了一个名字，声嘶力竭地叫了一个人的名字，"不要和他打，Crowley，没必要的。他要什么就让他拿去，堕天不是什么大事。"

"我要你，活下去。"

Aziraphale也不知道自己为什么突然说了这些。他只是没来由地认为，黑蛇也是他生命中很重要的存在，而不仅仅只是一个精神病人，一个工作对象。似乎有一根细细的红线把他们两个系在了一起，而这根红线，叫缘分。

Crowley是他的命定之人。

"Quid？"黑蛇缓缓转过身来，似是听到了什么不可思议的词汇。身子周围的金色浮空纹样扑簌簌地落下，消散在地狱最深处这炽热的空气里，它直接愣住了，便没了任何与撒旦对峙的心思。而撒旦的两条火龙却毫无犹疑地直奔黑蛇的面门而去。

"CROWLEY！身后！"

"……啊对啊，那是我的名字。"

黑蛇突然呢喃，表情也变得像个坏掉的人偶，但他的实体存在性重新变得牢固，身上不再有什么半透明的部分。手中的漆黑细剑再次分形解构，似是凭空生长起的黑水晶，霎时两根长锥刺穿了两条火龙的咽喉，龙形火焰化回熔岩，摔进岩浆池溅起高高火花。

"好久没有人叫过我的名字了，我也好久没有记起那些被我亲手斩断的曾经了。"天使突然不再认识那对金瞳，黑蛇的眼里什么都没有，像是被复仇欲和杀戮欲支配的机器，"我可是拿到了万能的许愿机，你撒旦算个什——"

在黑色晶体重新聚拢成刺剑，意欲往正准备术式反击的撒旦刺去之时，Aziraphale从身后抱住了黑蛇。

"Crowley，恶魔先生，停下，停下，我求你了，停下。"

"Anthony. J. Crowley. "

旋转着的细剑突然摔落在地上，随后消散成黑色与金色的粒子钻进恶魔的皮下。黑蛇看向天使的眼神也重新变得清明，只是他似乎完全没了气力，整个人挂在了天使身上。

皮鞋踩着大理石地板"啪啪"作响，撒旦走到两位不速之客身前，已是没了争斗的意思。但从他脸上嫌恶的表情来看，他对黑蛇非常不爽。

"搞定了就赶快滚，趁我还没改变主意之前。"地狱之王自然是很生气的，不说他猛然记起这黑蛇究竟是个什么麻烦的东西，他还倒赔了一个不错的时间法术道具。

"好的，我们这就——"天使只想赶紧逃离这是非之地，但挂在他身上的黑蛇摆了摆手，示意他不要心急。

"我们谈个事儿好吧，老板。"黑蛇勉为其难地抬起头，额角渗出冰冷的汗珠，似是强忍着巨大的痛苦，"你揍我一顿，我们就当什么事儿都没发生过。"

"CROWLEY！"

天使自然不可能同意，黑蛇这挑衅之辞和自杀没有什么区别，但黑蛇一把把他推开，颤颤巍巍地站在原地。

"哦，好啊，那我就，"撒旦捏了捏拳，活动了下筋骨，"揍个痛快好了。"

地狱之王一个巴掌把黑蛇打趴下，再紧接着一脚把黑蛇踢进了岩浆池。尽管这样他还不解恨的样子，依旧一副臭脸对着黑蛇摔下去还冒着泡的熔岩池。

"CROO……啊？"Aziraphale差点儿吓晕在当场，但看到流火池子里自如游动的蛇样生物，他知道自己低估了地狱这帮恶魔的默契程度。

"他情况特殊，得在我这儿休养一段时间。岩浆池有助于他体内的重伤修复，更何况，"撒旦的表情更不悦了一些，天使一脸不解，直到听到撒旦的后半句，"那么多年的KPI我还没问这家伙讨呢。"

"哎，我是伤残啊！"黑蛇突然冒头，地狱火焰已经使他身上的部分断裂状伤痕泛起金色的疗愈效果。

"你那也是自找的，不算工伤。"撒旦掏出根烟，慢慢抽起来。

天使第一次知道说地狱的岩浆对恶魔居然有这种功效，也见黑蛇兽形模样可爱，便像逗猫一样挠了挠黑蛇的下巴，但被残留的岩浆烫到赶紧收手。Crowley舔了舔天使的伤口，让天使早些回去，不用太担心，天使便先行离开了。当然，在黑蛇的提醒下，他也没有忘记插在茶几上的炎剑。

天使走后，撒旦吐起烟圈，和黑蛇的对谈似是在和某个任性的旧友抱怨其无理的举动：

"那万能的许愿机可还真是厉害啊，连这种事情都能做得到。"

"毕竟是和末日相反的存在。"黑蛇迟迟没有把视线从天使离去的方向移开，"我也是付了代价的，我没想过我还能回来。"

"你可让我和老太婆打得苦。"

"你们也体会了合作的愉悦不是？"

"唉，这事儿就不说了，说说你吧。你应该不可能告诉他你究竟为了他经历过些什么。"撒旦摸了摸黑蛇探出液面的脑袋，重情重义之人无论在哪儿都能得到尊重。

"那是自然。我甚至，"黑蛇依旧望着天使离去的大门，"不希望自己与他再有多少瓜葛，尽管他救了我，也不惜搭上自己天使的身份。"

"我不想让他不幸。"

过长的烟灰落到地上，溅起的火花星子吓了黑蛇一跳，他缩回熔岩池里继续休息。撒旦品味着刚才黑蛇的话，感觉自己也许得再多喝几杯咖啡。

这个世界的确变得更好了，自由主义大儿子和保守主义老太婆没有再彼此对立，天使与恶魔也没有再彼此争斗，那个叫Aziraphale的天使也没有因为莫名其妙的误会变成精神病然后自我了断。

但这真的意味着，没有黑蛇存在的世界就一定比那个他所存在的曾经要更好吗？

而黑蛇的存在是否又真的意味着他的天使势必会遭受不幸呢？

撒旦看着岩浆池里时不时会冒出来的黑色蛇尾巴，他其实更想不明白的是，为什么黑蛇选择了末日的对立面——天启四骑士所持有的四件宝物所组成的万能许愿机，作为拯救Aziraphale的方式。拯救一名天使有很多种方法，黑蛇偏偏选择了最困难、代价也最昂贵的一种。他不理解，Anthony. J. Crowley是个精明的商人，就算牵扯到私情，他的这位下属也不可能犯如此低级的错误。

撒旦不自觉地举起面前的咖啡杯，地狱最深处的咖啡杯又空了。

·

Crowley还是住在苏活区的书店里，暂时依旧以病人的名义，地狱的身份和户籍都在重新办理。只是知道自己的下属已经能跑能跳能打天使的撒旦分配到黑蛇手里的工作变多，黑蛇只把天使的书店当一个睡觉的地方。天使不再能和恶魔说上很多话，只剩下固定问好以及要不要吃早餐，要不要留晚餐。

Aziraphale只觉从地狱归来的黑蛇比过去生分了不少，纵然有时他躺在床上假寐，黑蛇会悄无声息地坐到床边，沉寂许久之后熄灭留着的床头灯，再悄无声息地离开。他有很多问题想问恶魔，但恶魔已然不像从前一样会主动凑到他身边，他便也不知如何开口。

黑蛇的量表还是那副样子，但至少量表的结果和他表现出来的性格开始相符。天使也试着去套过黑蛇的话，关于那些被世界削除的曾经，Crowley的曾经，但每次都被黑蛇用别的什么事情给搪塞过去，他没能问出任何所以然。

床事上，黑蛇似乎完全变成了一个禁欲系人物，他未再和天使提起性爱相关的事。天使有时也会刻意提起例行治疗流程，提起肌肤之亲，但每次也都被不知为何总是能很巧打给黑蛇的工作电话给打断。

并且，黑蛇开始用粉底遮盖脸上的疤痕，头发也剪短到刚好能在脑后扎个燕尾的程度，他变成了一个干练专业的男性恶魔，不再是那条在教堂地下室要天使亲亲抱抱、还像个小孩子一样的被世界遗弃之物。他叫Crowley，他不是它，他不是那个"恶魔先生"。

但是，天使依旧无法放下这个仿佛是陌生人的恶魔。不只因为他时不时还是会突然疼起来的脊椎骨，不只因为体检拍回来的X光片显示他全身的骨头完全断裂然后靠自愈勉强错位重组，不只因为他有时依然会瞒着天使自己打脊推针却还总是被天使撞见。

只因为太像了。

Aziraphale并不认识自己脑中的那个模糊的影像，曾经的黑蛇也只是和那个雾里看花般的人影能够重合，而Crowley，就像一块拼图，完美地嵌到了天使脑中某段不属于他的回忆中。只是，天使脑中的那个人活跃跳脱，和Aziraphale的关系也十分亲密，和离天使越来越远的黑蛇在性格上几乎没有相似之处。

"怎么了？"天使有时会傻愣愣地看着黑蛇，而察觉到的黑蛇则会疑惑地反问他。

"哦，没什么。"眼神立马移开，他不敢，他不敢和黑蛇说他感觉他们两个不只认识了这短短的几年。

天使不知道的是，他的一切，黑蛇都看在眼里。Crowley并不打算像曾经那样，再和天使走得很近。

Aziraphale报出了他的名字，天使成为了他在这个世界上的那根船锚、那根风筝线，他能存留在世界上全靠Aziraphale所赐。他很感激，但也到此为止了。

因为如果Aziraphale的生活里Crowley的成分过多，那势必会产生不幸，这是黑蛇的结论，这也是一切的开端。每每他拖着疲累的身子和星辰月光回到书店，天使唤他名字并沏上一杯热茶时，他都有种不真实感。关于幸福的不真实感。

他经常晚上梦到从前的事而惊醒，然后便魔怔似地去到天使的卧房，在天使的床边坐上良久。看着天使的睡颜和平缓的呼吸，夜深人静时还能微微听到天使的心跳，Aziraphale还好好活在这个世界上，他便一点儿都不后悔自己的所作所为。

纵然他做的那些，让他的身子变得残破不堪；纵然他做的那些，使得世界上没有一个人再能想起Anthony. J. Crowley究竟是谁；纵然他做的那些，在天上地下两位管事人都跟着他被重新固定下的存在一起想起来了之后，肯定要用堆成山的报告和剿灭工作来偿还。

只能说好在，他在意识还未清醒时，那对天使安危的本能反应弄拙成巧地帮他薅了一把撒旦的羊毛。他不会再那么容易就死掉了，也有了保护天使的能力。

他也不会再需要那万能的许愿机，来挽回因误会而形成的不幸。

·

万能的许愿机其实只是一个传言，没有人知道它是什么，长什么样，要如何获得。人间传说中的圣杯也只是借了耶稣的圣物传说而已，万能的许愿机不一定长成杯子的形状。其实关于它的名字，也没有人能明确表达，只是由于它的权能，因此被称为"万能的许愿机"。

而Crowley，只是单纯地认为，如果有和世界末日同等级的力量的话，说不定就能扭转天使的不幸，从而歪打正着。

它不是一个杯子，不是一台机器，它没有具像化的形态，它会由四骑士的最后一位带来。

它是一盏天秤，它是一纸契约，它让来者选择，是死亡，还是过于高昂的代价。

Crowley选择了后者。

黑蛇也许永远忘不了，神魔交战结束后的某一天，瘟疫、战争、革命都渐渐淡去，世界仿佛喘了一口气的时日里，他去到苏活区的旧书店，盼着和Aziraphale举杯庆贺。

可得到的却是一句："对不起，我们今天不营业，客人请改天。"

他还记得自己摇着Aziraphale的肩膀，告诉天使自己是伊甸之蛇，是Crowley，但天使始终摇摇头说："客人您别开玩笑了，就算你是个恶魔，也不能把死人复活啊。"

"我知道您的好意，您别再安慰我了，他死了。死在了那无聊的战场上。"

黑蛇起初以为天使可能是打仗时撞到了头，或者受伤后留下了什么隐疾，导致失忆或者面容识别不全，他便耐心地每天都去苏活区报到，希冀能帮助天使想起些什么。直到有一天，天使冷不丁掏出炎剑指上他的咽喉。

"你究竟是什么东西？Crowley已经死了，这世界上不可能有第二个恶魔与我交好，你披着那条黑蛇的皮究竟想做什么？"

他记得，那天的晚霞很红，天使噙着泪，哽咽着逼问他。他犹豫良久，摘下了墨镜，幻化出一副琥珀色的人类瞳孔。

"我并不认识你口中所说的那个人。在这么多乱七八糟的事情发生之后，我们人类是不是该对你们天使恶魔这类生物见怪不怪了？"他装成了一个人类。

此后，他依然频繁地到天使的书店里走走，装成一个喜欢古董书籍的常客，但他没有发现天使从一开始就隐约有兆的不对劲。

直到有一天，A. Z. FELL. Co., 的大门没再能打开。

神魔大战中势必会出现伤亡，有一个与黑蛇有七分相像的蛇类恶魔倒在了战场上，被恶魔同僚错认成Crowley记录了下来；而黑蛇其实都在后方当辅助，他一个好吃懒做的恶魔不可能那么积极上前线。

可Aziraphale就这样知道了，也理所应当地误会了，并且疯了。天使不再能够相信黑蛇还活着，也逐渐不能接受在没有黑蛇的这个世界上活下去。

他吞剑自尽了，连一根羽毛都没有留给黑蛇。

"如果能扭转末日的话，是不是就有可能……哪怕是1%的可能……"

Crowley不是没想过别的方法，但那些方法都有概率只能带回一个残破不全的Aziraphale，一个只是活着的Aziraphale。他决定去偷天启骑士的神器。

迷晕国际快运那名快递员并不难，黑进这家奇怪的外包公司的系统也很简单，炎剑在以色列，王冠在英国，天秤在喜马拉雅山巅。

他成功取到了天秤，但在英国偷王冠时被撒旦的火鞭扯断了手脚，在中亚的荒漠里被造物主的天火劈断了全身的骨头。

他越界了，他也知道自己越界了，但爬到荒漠中那个封着炎剑的木箱子旁时，他只想着，太好了自己能省事一点去见死神了，不用再给自己一刀。

天秤是坚定的信念，王冠是挑战的权利，宝剑是斗争的勇气，而死亡，则是赴死的决心。

如若有人能满足以上条件，那万能之权为其敞开大门也是乐意之至。

死神告诉了黑蛇那过于高昂的代价，以及给出这个价码的原因：包含高维生物活动的逆熵所需的能量比创造一个宇宙还要巨大，不可能实现，因此只能在保有现有历史的条件下提出天使的回归方案，这一方案的重点在于如何只动这个世界上的一个变量而消除天使自杀的念头。

就像小学生益智游戏中，动仅仅一根火柴让火柴棒等式成立。

"可以啊。"他毫不犹豫地回答，就算自己会不被任何人记得地就这样消失在苍穹星海之间。

这样是最好的，回来了的Aziraphale也不会因为朋友的离开而伤心，因为从来就没存在过这个朋友。

他看着自己的手臂如星辰般散落成光点消逝，走的时候就像是睡着了一样。

直到不知为何摔进欧洲大陆不明时间点的一个小山村里。他仿佛睡了很久很久，而他除了自己的存在和世界应有的历史进程之外，想不起任何东西，也说不了除了破碎的拉丁语以外的其他语言。

这一举措，是世界的仁慈。

"存在"的代价过于高昂，万能之权从未提出过如此代价，更不用说许愿者还十分干脆地接受了，连一丝能侵蚀的悔意都没有。世界便容下了他离开之前藏在心底的难言愿景：

再和Aziraphale一起，看看伦敦的晨曦。

待心愿了却，世界本应回收黑蛇的存在，就算还是没人能知道黑蛇是谁，黑蛇自己也不知道除了名字和一个恶魔之外自己是什么人。毕竟这是讲好的价钱。

而被他人所提及的姓名，Aziraphale挽回了黑蛇存在的姓名，是所有人都知道，但很少有人相信的一个后门。所有好的程序都会留有一个后门。

而对得幸能继续呆在天使身边的Crowley而言，他只是害怕了，也可以说是收到了严重的心理创伤，他害怕自己与天使的亲密关系。他害怕这样的美好万一再次破碎所带来的毁灭性打击。

他希望那个被天使唤作“恶魔先生”的黑蛇离开天使的世界，本能使它离天使太近；而Crowley，只要成为一个天使完全不认识，只是有几场床事关系的恶魔租客便是足矣。

·

—— TBC ——


	7. Chapter 7

·

最后，彼此圆满。

·

"哈啊……啊……Crowley……唔哼……"跳蛋搅动着阴囊后的玫瑰花腔，裸露在外的吮吸端死死咬着卵蛋中间的蒂尖，带给天使无上的欢愉。

他想念黑蛇指尖掠过肌肤的冰凉，但他又敲不开黑蛇那层冷淡的壳；他怀念被黑蛇胯下的硕大填满的饕足感，但黑蛇已经不再会碰他了。最让Aziraphale难受的是，黑蛇的冷漠，没有理由。从黑蛇理智回神的那一刻起，Crowley就不再是那个像忠犬一样与他亲昵的恶魔先生，只是一个曾经跟他有肉体关系与合作关系的共事者与同居者而已。

所以他只能在黑蛇因为工作不会回来的夜晚，借着这些人造的小东西，让自己这已经习惯了黑蛇存在的身子聊以慰藉。

更不要说天使现在被安排了新的病人，他觉得自己脚踏两条船，他也甘愿受到这些小玩意儿的震动折磨，欲高潮而不得。

"Crowley……为什么……"

天使揪着绒毯，缩在床角，身子由于体内情欲搅动器的肆虐而微微颤抖。求不得的悲切与潮水般汹涌的渴望交织在一起，爱意与内疚彼此纠缠，下体里不断跳动着的好似是他的心，对黑蛇的那点不明就里的爱意不可见人。

也因为这个，Aziraphale没有听到卧室门轻轻打开的吱呀声。Crowley和别人换了班次，便回书店来休息。蛇的嗅觉和听觉比一般人要敏锐些，他听到了天使的叫唤便上了楼来。他只单纯地以为天使是不是出了什么事情。

"Aziraph……"卧室的空气里有甜腻腻的腥膻气，黑蛇立马反应过来裹在毯子里抖个不停的天使是在做什么。

他刻意将脚步声跺响了些，天使的轻颤立马停下了；然后他让自己重重跌坐到柔软的床铺上，天使的身躯跳了一跳，并且从唇齿间漏出难耐的呻吟。

"是你新的客户阳痿？他没能满足你吗？"黑蛇问天使，后者从毯子里探出脑袋，眼里满是"你怎么回来了"的疑问与尴尬。

其实新的问题恶魔活计还可以，只是天使很难入戏。他每次都装着高潮，随即在完成工作之后找家体面的酒店开间房，一边想着Crowley一边用假阳具把自己插到高潮。

胯下的小东西还在震动和吮吸，天使没来得及去关床头手机里的应用程序。

"他们改了轮班表，我今天就回来了。但周六我得过去。"黑蛇解释道，紧接着便抛出了橄榄枝，只是这枝条上满是写着公事公办的树叶，"如果你有那方面的需求，我依然可以像以前那样帮你解决。"

"不……不用了……"

天使坐起来，咬住下唇强忍着不让自己闷哼出声，装作若无其事的样子取过床头的手机。高潮被吓停的感觉并不好受。

他可以答应的，只要把黑蛇当个工具人。但Crowley的眼里好像什么都没有，用粉底遮盖了瘢痕的无瑕脸面却不比曾经有着可怖伤痕的残破面容更为亲切。黑蛇在把他推开，黑蛇也不再是个病人，那他也无需没皮没脸地凑上去做些表面欢愉内里空虚的事情。

可恶魔扁了扁嘴，眼神也低垂下来，随后看向别处，用听起来有些难过的语调说：

"我……让你为难了吗？"

"嗯？"天使把震动调低，没有完全关停。黑蛇与轻微抚慰的同时存在能让他愉悦一些，他也没有完全理解黑蛇说的究竟是什么。

"如果我继续住在这里会打扰到你的话我可以搬走。"

"啊？不，等一下，Crowley，你在说什么？"Aziraphale有点懵，这家伙现在连地狱户籍都没登记完成，更不要说伦敦的房价高得离谱，这条蛇不住书店能住哪儿？

"我又让你……"黑蛇停了一下，随后沉默，没有再继续下去。

天使把身体里的小玩具关掉了，这不是什么一心两用的好时机。他早该知道的，黑蛇是装的，这家伙最会装痊愈了，理智、情感、言语能力、社交能力都回来了以后则更无法让人察觉他的问题，更不要说还有专属于他的那段旧世界记忆。

他早该想到的，从黑蛇用粉底把脸上的伤疤遮掉开始，他就该想到的。

"你为什么想住出去呢？"天使坐高了一些，理了理有些皱褶的衬衫。

"因为我让你……"

"和我没关系。你，是你自己。你自己的原因呢？"

黑蛇张了张嘴，说不出一句话。

"伦敦的房价你也看过，你地狱的身份证明也还没有办下来，我问你，你去住哪里？"

Crowley看向床头灯照不到的黑暗里，他其实有打算说如果自己真的打扰到Aziraphale，他就住到伦敦地铁管线或者下水管道里去，反正一条蛇哪里都能活。只是，他不能这样直白白地回答天使，否则天使一定会严肃地教训他一通，纵然他和天使早就不该再有半毛钱关系。

现在的天使有他自己的生活，没有黑蛇，天使也能过得很好；或者说，没有黑蛇，天使过得更好了。Aziraphale应该去追求他值得拥有的生活，起码不应该因为Crowley这样的东西而停下脚步。

Aziraphale没有必要记得Crowley，也没有必要记得那六千年的事情。天堂和地狱不要再有争斗，世界是现在这样就好。如此这般，那曾经的悲剧便再也不会发生。

当然，如果Crowley不在Aziraphale身边继续晃悠的话，悲剧的发生概率几乎可以降到零。

纵然Crowley十分想留在Aziraphale身边，但他不可以这么做，只因他不想让那件事再发生一次，而这也是他当初去偷三神器的原因。

因此，他不该再多说话了。

"抱歉，我刚刚只是想你是不是不开心了，孤单空虚寂寞冷什么的，毕竟你在……嗯。如果我太冷漠你也可以和我提，不过我们只是——"黑蛇打起哈哈，试图转移话题，但并没有什么作用。黑蛇的不对劲天使全部看在眼里，Aziraphale直接击碎了黑蛇的笑脸面具。

"你说的都对。你是让我为难了，你也让我寂寞了。"

天使的直球让恶魔一愣，但他继续面不改色地建议道：

"那我就搬出去，如果我——"

"但你知道我为什么为难吗？"天使又一次打断了床边某位恶魔的发言。

黑蛇始终举着盾，而天使决定拿起剑，并且决意要把黑蛇的盾击碎，让他露出柔软却布满伤痕的肚皮。

"你病是好了，但你对我的态度却还不如你之前有严重认知障碍的时候。我一开始劝自己，这代表你具有了独立性，从这个侧面也能表现出你的病愈。可是你落到了这个世界，闯入了我的生活，并且在半残的情况下没来由地记得且只记得我这个人，我怎么可能不在意？我还不至于那样没心没肺。"

"那只不过是印随效应而已，就像手养雀那样。"黑蛇应和。

"哦，那你为什么在天堂派人来的时候除了我别人都不让靠近？"

"他们圣洁气息都太浓了。"黑蛇依然自如地回答，但就这句话，天使抓到了他的把柄。

"那你的意思是我该去堕天？"

"不，我没有那个意思。我只是……"果不其然，恶魔慌张起来。

恶魔的把柄是什么？恶魔的把柄是Aziraphale。

"Crowley？"天使凑了上去，坐到黑蛇旁边，尾音调皮地向上翘起变成问号。光是言语的利剑点着黑蛇的喉头似乎还不够，还得加上一把叫做爱欲本能的烈焰才行；但天使不希望由他来主导，因为黑蛇总是会迁就他，他希望知道黑蛇的意愿究竟是什么。

恶魔什么都不记得的时候，对与天使的性爱并未体现出任何排斥；但恶魔找回留在世界上的存在性后，不要说性爱了，甚至主动和天使的生活拉开距离，冷淡异常。

"我不能。"可想见的，黑蛇的第一反应便是拒绝。

"你之前还说如果我想要的话你可以帮我，更何况你傻乎乎的时候都干过多少次了你知道吗？"

黑蛇一时语塞。正因为那段什么都不用考虑的时光里，他循着本能靠近Aziraphale，靠得太近，他现在才必须跳得远一些。

能留在这个世界，看着天使完好无损地过上正常的生活，恶魔已是感激，他不再求更多。就算会再一次消失，他也心甘情愿，他已经没什么遗憾了。

"还是说，你嫌弃我和别人做过？"天使继续推了黑蛇一把，后者明显开始烦躁，手把好好扎起来的长发抓得乱七八糟。

"不是，当然不是。那是你工作的一部分，尽管……呃……"

"所以你果然在意。"

"不，我只是……"Crowley摘下墨镜，发了几秒钟的呆，"我只是觉得我不应该再干涉你的世界了。"

"啊？"Aziraphale突然听不太懂黑蛇在说什么。

"我不能让你再变成那个样子……"黑蛇摇了摇头，抱住脑袋缩成一团，长发散落下来，颓唐懊丧，他继续自言自语道，"我其实……我很感谢你把我带回到这个世界但是……"

"我不应该回来的。"

"都是我的错。"

"我不在这个世界上才是对——"

"Crowley，你能闭嘴吗。我不是很想诉诸暴力。"黑蛇说出的每一个字都让天使额上暴起的青筋和手中不知何时出现的炎剑火焰更涨了几分。

黑蛇这才转过头来重新正视身旁这个软绵绵的天堂"流氓"，他不是很明白为什么天使要生气。是性欲得不到纾解导致的？还是什么别的原因？

"你为什么觉得离了你这个世界就会更好了呢？"天使微笑着继续说，手上的炎剑并没有放下。

"因为它的确……的确比有我在的曾经更好了。"

"……哦，这……"这下天使才意识到，自己问了不该问的。

那些已经消失的曾经，他没必要知道，他也不该知道。可是过去了的事不该绊住任何人前进的脚步，也不该剥夺任何人追求新生活的权利。炎剑的火熄了，被随意地放到一边。

"Crowley，为什么你会觉得，"天使把黑蛇揽进怀里，像安慰孩子一样摸摸他的头，"你的存在就 **一定** 会让这个世界更糟呢？"

黑蛇没回答他，任凭天使抓弄着他的长发。血红的丝线落下几根，很快消失在床头灯照不到的黑暗里。

"因为你是个恶魔吗？那地狱的恶魔多了去了，比你糟糕得多的也多了去了。哦对，还有撒旦呢！尽管我见他的时候觉得他人还蛮好的……"天使碎碎念起来，但黑蛇依旧没有表达的意愿。

"还是说……"天使把黑蛇的脑袋揽到自己的肩窝里，颈间的皮肤上是黑蛇轻浅的鼻息，"是我？那个叫安杰洛斯却与我十分相像的人？"

他低头看向恶魔，恶魔也抬头看他。璨金的瞳孔里痛苦与愉悦交织，黑蛇避开了天使的目光，点了点头。

"如果你，那个曾经的你，没有遇到过我，你也不会疯，也不会自杀。"

天使沉默了一会儿，只有捋着黑蛇发丝的右手，一次又一次地带下几根，似是也带走了黑蛇心里的一点点烦恼。

"我不会选择那样的结局，我向你保证。"

"就算我死了你也保证不会？"黑蛇立马接话，并主动环上了天使的腰，天使肩头传来的声音闷闷的。

这个问题让Aziraphale十分疑惑。如果有一天黑蛇不声不响地离开了这个世界，就像他之前傻乎乎的时候试图隐瞒的事情那样，他不可能不伤心，不过也就那样了。只是天使觉得，自己可能会比自己认为的更伤心，因为在他的记忆里，有一个模模糊糊和Crowley很像的人。

但天使很清楚，死亡不会是他的选择。若纵然有这么一天来临，黑蛇寄托在他身上的思念与回忆也会逼着他活下去。他得代替黑蛇活在这个世界上，代替黑蛇去哭去笑去悲伤去快乐。Aziraphale莫名有这样的使命感，好像自己欠了Crowley一整个世界。

"不会。我会连着你的份继续过日子，但我肯定还是会很伤心。"天使重重把黑蛇的红发揉乱，后者难得地在他耳边轻笑，"所以你最好还是给我好好活下去。"

"了解了。"

恶魔把天使圈得紧了些，像是抱着个软乎的大玩偶。他犹豫少顷，遂从侧颈开始吮吸天使的肌肤。天使一惊，腿间那小玩意儿的存在感突然强烈了起来。

"Crowley？"

"不要吗？"

"……也不是。"

这下反倒是Aziraphale唯唯诺诺起来，花穴里夹着的跳蛋使他的立场十分尴尬。黑蛇的手探进绒毯，摸了摸天使的下体，知道情况后便亲了亲天使，遂让他躺下把腿张开。

细细密密的亲吻如春雨般落下，渗透进婴儿般细嫩的肌肤，蓄入含苞待放的玫瑰里。蛇信挑开本就没认真系的衬衫纽扣，在圆润的肉体上画出艳粉桃花。光是被这样亲吻身子，天使就觉得花穴里的潮水欲满溢而出，穴腔却被跳蛋堵着，情欲上下不得。男性前端已是微微扬起，黑蛇亲吻的同时，也轻轻挤压撸动天使的阴茎，铃口开始渗出透明的汁液。

灵巧的蛇信在脐眼里打着旋儿，黑蛇的尖齿也时不时坏心眼地在天使圆润的肚皮上留下嫣红的齿痕，惹出天使浅浅呻吟。

但是，低缓的浅吟戛然而止，Aziraphale的呼吸突然开始紊乱，背脊微微反弓，两胯被黑蛇死死摁在床上，本有些克制的闷哼变成同时揪着脑后枕头的难耐叫唤。

恶魔的眼睛亮了一瞬，床头天使的手机锁屏打开，情趣用品的震动档被推到了最大。身下人的声音有明显改变之后，黑蛇含上了那早是眼泪汪汪的男性性器。

"Crowley……Crowley……哈啊……里面，里面……唔嗯……太过了……"

纵然嘴上如是说，但天使是喜欢的，比以前的那条黑蛇更细致体贴，却也更淫乱疯狂。穴腔和花蒂在高频震动的肆虐下变成深粉色，肉瓣间已有难以承载的花蜜点点流出。前端进入的依旧是熟悉的细窄口腔，尖齿不小心划到的微疼感总是让Aziraphale忍不住想射，而黑蛇会让信子的一根分叉陷入伞冠上的细口，不让天使过早地缴械投降。干涩的后穴则借着前穴所溢出的花蜜润泽，黑蛇的双指在内里搅动扩张，隔着一层肉壁可以摸到艳红玫瑰里不安分的小心脏。

"Crowley……让我去……让我去好么……哈啊……唔嗯——不要按那个——"

天使的哀求反倒激起了一点黑蛇的施虐欲，他坏心眼地把玫瑰里含着的跳蛋往深处按了些，吮吸头也与蒂尖贴合得更加紧密。伴着天使的一声惊叫，黑蛇满足地吞下了那圣洁前端溅射在恶魔口腔里的白浊精液。

"呜……把那个拿出去，不能调到最大档的……哈……"

不似男性前端，女性花蕊没有不应期，伴着人造物的强震，一波接一波的高潮拍打着天使的理性。直到黑蛇的眼睛又一次亮起，跳蛋的震动被关闭，天使才有些许喘息的机会。

他看着黑蛇用沾染了白浊的唇舌舔舐适才进入过他身体里的指尖，Aziraphale不免生出一种自己去风月场所叫男公关的即视感。恶魔不愧是恶魔，床笫之间的每一个细微动作都和他只能瘫在床上的手足无措不同。

"要继续吗？"缓缓抽出跳蛋的同时，黑蛇问天使。

爱欲的潮水在没了阻塞物之后瞬间倾泻而出，透明滑腻的汁液流了一床，天使羞红了脸，但还是点了点头。

"要哪种？"黑蛇吻上刚刚表达过强烈爱意的玫瑰，吮吸净花瓣里的最后一滴蜜液，他继续问道。

"嗯？"Aziraphale脑子一片空白，他想不太起来自己和黑蛇之间玩过什么花样，他今天也没搞什么换装play……

黑蛇皱眉，看起来十分为难，舌尖重重舔舐了一下花穴，又浅浅插进后穴。

"哦……你身体现在……"恶魔的如此行径便让天使记起，Crowley可以同时满足自己，也可以专心服务一个穴腔，但这两种形式对他物理躯体的负担不同，"算了算了，你给我坐好，老样子，但你扶我一下腰，我有点……唉。"

天使不可能让恶魔因为这种事情再多受几分疼痛，就算是他宣称自己已经好了大半的现在也不行。

黑蛇难得笑了，没有任何其他意味地，那弯起来的眼睛天使都看愣了。Crowley心事很重，表现愉悦时一般也都较为收敛，天使从未见过黑蛇放下担子的喜悦表情，他莫名有些嫉妒那个叫做安杰洛斯的男人。

Aziraphale便硬骑了上去，催着恶魔把下半身变成蛇，好把他完完全全地占有。

"急了？"

"对，我急了。"

"好。不过，"黑蛇的眼睛又亮了亮，"稍微让我想起一些这个世界的开心事情，好么？"

天使陡然发现自己身上变成了他们俩第一次交姌时自己穿的修女裙子和情趣内衣，身下的黑蛇也听话地变成了半蛇的模样。两根半阴茎隔着内裤的蕾丝布料微微磨蹭色情修女的下体，又诱出些许滑腻的情爱汁液。

"你喜欢这身？"

"我比较喜欢你穿普通衣服的样子。"

"那为什么特地搞这一身？"

"因为这是第一次，我们在这个崭新的世界见面，也是我和你第一次做爱。"恶魔回答，但在说后一句话时，他没有看天使的眼睛，"而且，还有些个人性癖的原因。"

"嗯？"

"就，天使和修女，虔诚衣装下的情趣内衣，双性的身子，被恶魔操。掀开裙摆，身体里全是恶魔的精液，皮肤上全是恶魔的鞭笞与吻痕，然后带着这样的身子去做礼拜。这种表面圣洁之下的背德与污浊，我……"Crowley捂住了颜面，天使感觉到身下的两根半阴茎膨胀了几分，将蕾丝内裤往他的肉穴里挤了一些。

"……恶魔还是恶魔，不管多好一人，还是有这样那样的小九九，嗯？"

了然于心的天使遂把内裤褪去，花瓣对着现在暂时比较安静但膨胀系数极大的蛇类性器磨蹭了一会儿。性器变得湿润，后穴也适当挤了一些润滑液之后，他毫无保留地将黑蛇的阳具吞吃进体内。抬腰吞吐了几回之后，黑蛇的性器逐渐涨大，最后把天使紧紧钉在蛇类的下半身，丝毫不给他逃跑的机会。

"唔……好久没有这样了，前面和后面都被满足……"天使的双颊飞上红晕，似是亲口说出如此欲求不满之词让他倍感羞涩。

"……Quare，quare？"但黑蛇把天使紧拥入怀，在天使耳边问了两句拉丁语的为什么，抬起的尾巴尖儿轻轻拍打着天使圆润的双丘。

Crowley以前就会这样。在理智尚不清醒的那些时日里，恶魔做爱时总会莫名在还未太多顶动，天使刚被填满感觉饱足酸胀时问两句不知所以然的为什么。天使也会回问，什么为什么，但恶魔往往就摇摇头，然后蛇腹微微耸动，催着天使进入正题。

"你总是会问两句为什么，现在你总该告诉我你究竟想问什么。"天使反手一把揪住身后那根不安分的蛇尾巴，胯下的蛇身略感不适地扭了扭。

黑蛇揉了揉天使蓬松的浅金色短发，后摩挲起天使的鼠蹊。一手的拇指抵上天使翘起的阴茎，另一只手则轻轻拨开柱身下的阴囊，露出两人的结合处和微凸的蒂尖。

"在曾经的日子里，我从未知道你是这样的身子，你也从未表现出任何欲求不满，甚至从未表现出与我共度春宵的意愿。"黑蛇轻语，"你只把我当朋友，你不知道我把你当爱人。我不明白你怎么改了你守身如玉的性子，想着是不是有什么理由，尽管以前和你做的时候我也不是很明白自己怎么会问出口。"

"应该只是我自己觉得，本能地觉得，你不该是这个样子的，你该是有什么难言之隐。所以，"黑蛇抬眼看向身上脸更红了的色情天使，金色的瞳孔在暖黄的灯光下闪闪发光，"告诉我，为什么会变成这样的？双性，性欲。你们天堂的节制都去了哪里？"

"啊，这个啊。"Aziraphale调整了下黑蛇的性器在自己身体里的位置，让自己坐得既舒适也不急着高潮，他抚着黑蛇腹部带有些许裂痕的火红腹鳞，解释道，"我一直都是这个样子的，你的那位安杰洛斯应该也是。天使都是双性的，但会表现出一个主要性别，性征视情况也可以隐藏；而性欲是可控的，否则我们怎么做现在的工作？"

黑蛇皱眉，兽瞳眯起，他不信。

"你看着我的眼睛，跟我说你的性欲可控。"天使感到Crowley又把他往蛇的下身压了些，身体里的两根半阴茎又膨胀了几分，他开始吞吃不下了。

对Aziraphale而言，这个世界上有个例外，那就是面前的这条黑蛇。

"我的性欲……唔……"他身子前后摇了摇，遂伴着对黑蛇阳具的浅浅吞吐收缩穴腔，双腿也夹紧了身下健壮的蛇身，"只在你面前……嗯……不可控。"

"想我的时候也会？"黑蛇轻笑着主动顶了顶胯，本来安静乖巧的尾巴也从天使手里溜走，转而紧紧缠上天使的一侧大腿。

"嗯，想你的时候也会。"

似是被天使的话语所鼓励，恶魔开始顺着天使吞吐起伏的节奏重重往湿润紧致的双穴里冲撞，时不时惹出天使的惊叫。

"哈啊，我看你一点儿也不像个全身骨头碎光又重组的家伙。"黑蛇翻身把天使压到身下时，天使如此调侃。

"多谢夸奖。"Crowley亲吻天使的鼻尖，也多抽插了几次，以证明Aziraphale的夸奖。

蛇尾巴垫在身下人腰后，缠着天使大腿的部分诱导天使把双腿拉更开以便蛇的两根性器进出。双龙的性爱形式天使最是喜欢，不只因为前后都能被满足，还因为膨胀系数较高的蛇类性器不会进到宫口，反而正好始终顶在阴道和后庭里的G点。黑蛇的抽插频率也较为缓和，但每次都能碾到天使最为舒适的位置，让玉柱和花腔都渗出透明的蜜液。

天使环上黑蛇的颈项，大张的双腿也开始逐渐夹紧布满鳞片的蛇身，大腿内侧的肌肤被细密的蛇鳞磨得通红。

"差不多了？"Crowley在天使耳边呢喃。

"嗯。"带着一点点哭腔的鼻音回应。

"可以射在里面吗？"蛇咬了咬眼底通红之人的耳垂。

"嗯。"天使侧过脸来，双唇碰了碰黑蛇的鼻尖，身下的穴腔也更为紧窒地夹紧了黑蛇的性器。

纯白的罪恶将玫瑰与雏菊填满，淫荡与放浪均被深吻中的爱意所覆盖，消失的六千年与模糊的回忆交织，融成依恋与思念，从两人的结合处缓缓淌出。

"跟我讲讲，你的安杰洛斯，是个什么样的人？他和你之间发生过些什么？"泡澡的时候，天使抚着卸除底妆后黑蛇脸上显露出的红色瘢痕，莫名问道。

Aziraphale知道，自己无可救药且心甘情愿地成为了那个安杰洛斯的替代品。因此，他更想知道黑蛇的旧情人是个什么样的存在。

Crowley帮天使浣洗的手停了停，也愣了一下，随后颇为疑惑地看向天使。

"怎么了吗？"

"……不，没什么。"黑蛇撑在浴缸边，挽起的袖管滴下水珠，墨镜后的眼带着些宠溺却也带着些遗憾，"你想知道的话，我当睡前故事讲给你听。"

"那是一个很长很长的故事了。"

按黑蛇的想法，傻乎乎的天使可能永远也不会知道"安杰洛斯"指的究竟是谁，一无所知的纯真对现在的天使而言有百利而无一害。但是，这只是一个简单到过分的拉丁语单词，被戳穿西洋镜也只是时间问题。

"Aziraphale，你报告里屡次提及的这位'安杰洛斯'，是个什么人？"某次吃午饭的时候，同行的Gabriel心血来潮问了起来。

"哦，是Crowley的旧情人。"

正好也在连通天堂地狱的这栋CBD里的pret买午餐的黑蛇重重打了个喷嚏，在众人的注视下他赶紧把口罩戴上。

"你好像说过，那个时候那条蛇只会说拉丁文来着？"Gabriel扒拉着蔬菜色拉，他觉得只是闲聊而已。

"嗯。"天使点了点头。

"那人名字怎么拼你有问过吗？说真的，如果那人也是个天使，绝对不可能用这个名字的。"大天使往嘴里丢了一颗小番茄。

"这个……我没有问过他。"Aziraphale喝了口热乎的菌菇浓汤，伦敦的天气冷得很快，"不过你何出此言？为什么天使不可能用这个名字啊？"

然后他获得了大天使仿佛看智障的眼刀。

"你的拉丁文是都喂了地狱的那只狗吗？"Gabriel无奈地喝了口咖啡，但依旧语焉不详，"不过你权级是Cherub，没反应过来也……不，这还是说不通，你可能就只是太蠢了而已。"

"哈？"天使的额头上难得出现了深深的"川"字形，他哪里蠢了？

"那条黑蛇也从来没纠正过你？"

"没有。不过他谈论关于安杰洛斯的话题时，经常会用'曾经的你'这种话。他应该只是把我依旧看作是安杰……"

天使的话被Gabriel无奈扶额的动作打断，部门领导发出了一声烂泥扶不上墙的叹息。

"我说你啊……我真不知道是你上辈子修来的福分碰到那条蛇，还是那条蛇倒了八辈子血霉遇到的你。听好了，你想想，'天使'这个单词的拉丁语是——"

一个餐盘被重重按上桌面余下的空间，金属餐具碰撞发出叮铃镗瑯的响声，热咖啡也溅出了一点到裹着三明治的厨房纸上。大天使抬眼，Crowley带着"和善"的笑意看着他。

"你想说什么？"黑蛇扯过空余的椅子坐到桌边，大咧咧跷起的二郎腿和咄咄逼人的语气似是在叫大天使闭嘴。

"嗐，算了，你愿意这样就这样吧，也没什么不好。"Gabriel意味深长地看了看还沉浸在思绪中仍未反应过来的Aziraphale，端起托盘离开了，把地方留给两个心有嫌隙却也心照不宣的跨世情人。

"Aziraphale？"看着天使的脸一点点黑下去，黑蛇凑上去担心地问道。

天使只是反应慢了点，还不至于把领导给的如此明显的提示都给放过去。

"Crowley？"这回轮到天使给黑蛇一个"和善"的笑容，"你是不是可以解释一下？"

"安杰洛斯，Angelus，天使。那就是某个被世界削除的我，对不对？"

黑蛇把脸往围巾里缩了缩，墨镜后的金瞳略显尴尬的看向别处。空气中咖啡的香醇气味突变浓郁，Crowley面前托盘中的咖啡早是被不知哪儿来的圣火蒸了个干净。

·

— END —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文打算以AO3二维码形式制作入同人本中，稿件全部完成后亦会放到大陆墙内文澜德（wland），以便生成无需梯子的二维码。  
> 请勿无授权转载。


End file.
